mine
by diarenna
Summary: Brittany viens d'arriver dans l'Ohio directement de Californie et tout ne se passe pas comme prévu dans son nouveau lycée. Alors elle trouve un échappatoire à toutes ces insultes et ces problèmes. Cette solution fonctionne jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rapproche d'une hispanique ténébreuse qui chamboule toute sa vie. femslash à venir sûrement.
1. Quelle putain de journée merdique!

Bonjour à tous, c'est ma deuxième fanfiction, donc j'espère que vous apprécierez, bien-sûr, je n'abandonne pas mon histoire sur Klaine mais je voulais vraiment écrire sur Brittany et j'avais pleins d'idées donc j'ai préféré les mettre quelque part avant qu'elles disparaissent.

Je vous préviens, il y a quelques "gros mots", ça me choque pas, mais ça peut choquer des gens donc je préfère le dire, bonne lecture. :)

ps: les pensées de Brittany sont en italique.

* * *

Brittany était une adolescente comme les autres. Elle avait 17 ans, toutes ses dents et des cheveux blonds. Elle aimait les tresser quand elle était seule chez elle et pour sa mère. Elle savait tout faire : tresse épi, tresse normale, tresse africaine, tresse égyptienne… Elle se trouvait vraiment douée. Elle n'avait jamais eu de petit copain, mais Brittany s'en foutait, puisqu'elle aimait les filles. Elle avait un chat : Lord Tubbington. Brittany aimait les séries, Grey's Anatomy surtout, et elle adorait chanter et danser. C'est aussi grâce à sa mère qu'elle a ces passions. Elle adorait sa mère, Holly Pierce. Enfin, Holly Holiday maintenant. Brittany ne s'y faisait toujours pas, ça va faire 4 mois bientôt, et pourtant la blonde n'y croyait pas. _Mon père est un beau connard._ Elle le savait, elle n'avait rien hérité de son père. Son père, cet enfoiré qui avait trompé sa mère… Heureusement, sa mère était une femme forte et n'a jamais été aussi forte depuis qu'elle avait retrouvé son mari au lit avec son assistante.

Mais ça, on en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant, c'est Brittany _(biatch)_.

Donc, on est au mi-août et Brittany et sa mère viennent d'emménager à Lima, dans l'Ohio. _C'est tranquille tu vas voir,_ lui avait dit sa mère. Ah bah pour être tranquille, c'est tranquille par rapport à San Francisco. Alors que Brittany venait de déballer les affaires de Lord T, sa mère arriva pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait été acceptée dans son nouveau lycée. _Super, un nouveau lycée, des nouveaux problèmes_, avait-elle pensé. Mais à la place elle lui avait seulement dit que c'était super.

_Bon, B, il te reste deux semaines et Grey's Anatomy à finir. Au boulot !_ Et comme prévu, Brittany passa ses deux dernières semaines à regarder sa série préférée, à parler avec ses amies de San Francisco et à expliquer à Julia que leur relation ne pouvait pas fonctionner à 3294 kilomètres de distance. Et le jour de la rentrée arriva, le 5 septembre au soir, Brittany avait le ventre qui se tordait d'anxiété et de stress et pouvait sentir son cœur battre sur chaque partie de son corps.

Le lendemain, Brittany se prépara pour aller au lycée tout simplement: une robe bleue avec des signes aztèques blanc et rose, des ballerines roses et ses cheveux qui retombent sur ses épaules. Mi-septembre, même dans l'Ohio, il faisait encore chaud.

Dès qu'elle arriva, tous les regards se posèrent sur elle. Un peu timide, elle préféra rester la tête baissée, _pas de problèmes dès le début de l'année B._ Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers son casier, un garçon, plus grand qu'elle, les épaules larges et une crête _–ridicule-_ sur la tête s'approcha d'elle.

- Hey chérie, je vois que t'es nouvelle donc tu n'es pas sur le palmarès Puckerman. Je vais faire ce qu'il faut pour arranger ça. _Il s'approchait dangereuse d'elle et Brittany affichait une mine dégoûtée._

- Le palmarès Puckerman ?

- Ouep, mon tableau de chasse si tu préfères.

- Non merci. _Elle s'éloigna mais il attrapa sa main._

- Ouh, rebelle, ça me plaît. Tu me plais.

- Bouge de là, pauvre con. J'suis pas intéressée par les mecs.

Et elle partit vers son casier. _Bon, ça a pas bien commencé._ Elle arriva à son casier et pris quelques bouffées d'air. _J'ai maths là, super. J'en ai déjà marre._

Le cours de maths se passa bien pour la blonde, malgré quelques regards de la part des cheerleaders, mais rien de bien important aux yeux de Brittany. En sortant de la salle, elle se fit agrippée par une petite, brune, cheveux assez longs, et une frange droite qui parlait très vite.

- Dis, t'es au courant que c'est pas bien de s'afficher comme ça ici ?

- Hein ? S'afficher de quoi ?

- Et bah, de dire ouvertement que t'es, tu sais, hm, que tu es…

- Lesbienne ?

- Ouais, ça.

Alors qu'elles avançaient, trois grands gars les arrêtèrent en plein milieu du couloir avec deux grands gobelets rouges et blancs à la main et une mine réjouit. A leur vue, la fille s'éloigna de Brittany presque en courant. _Putain, c'est pas bon ça._

- Hey la gwinasse. C'est ton premier jour aussi et tu veux déjà te faire remarquer ?

- Ouais, c'est ça. Allez, bougez de mon chemin les gros porcs.

- Ow, ow, ow mademoiselle. Ne bouge pas. Tu n'as pas eu droit à ton rituel de bienvenue encore. _Et avant qu'elle dise quoique ce soit, la blonde était recouverte d'un liquide visqueux, rouge et collant._ Bienvenue. Et ça c'est pour ramener ta maladie ici, on a déjà assez de Lady Hummel et Lady Anderson. _Puis ce fut un deuxième liquide visqueux qui lui atterrit dessus, violet cette fois-ci._

- Bon, au moins vous diversifiez les couleurs, connards. _Et elle partit vers les toilettes en frappant sur un casier qui s'ouvrit sous sa force et en criant._ Quelle putain de journée merdique !

En arrivant aux toilettes, elle remarqua que quelques cheerleaders y étaient et sont parties en rigolant derrière elle. _Bon, calme-toi B._ Elle nettoya son visage et ses cheveux grossièrement au-dessus du lavabo, se fit un chignon et enleva les gros morceaux de myrtille et de fraise de son décolleté et sur sa robe._ Super, maintenant ma robe est foutue. Putain de lycée de merde._ Elle n'avait pas cours de la matinée maintenant, elle pouvait donc faire ce qu'elle avait prévu : aller s'inscrire chez les cheerleaders. Et puis, ça lui permettrait de se changer.

Alors qu'elle s'avançait vers le bureau du coach des cheerleaders, quelqu'un l'appela.

- Hé, hé ! Tu as… _Et l'inconnu lui toucha l'épaule, s'en était un peu trop pour la blonde._

- Quoi ?! Putain mais lâchez moi tous !_ Le jeune homme en tenue de cheerleading resta bouche bée et la main en suspens._

- Tu as un bout de slushies sur l'épaule. _Et il partit, encore choqué par Brittany. Elle le rattrapa par le bras._

- Merci._ Il se retourna._ Excuse-moi, mais je suis un peu sur les nerfs depuis ce matin.

- Premier jour ?

- Ouais, moi c'est Brittany Pierce.

- Je sais qui tu es, tu es la première lesbienne de McKinley. Blaine Anderson.

- Attend, c'est toi Lady Anderson ?

- En chair et en os. _Il lui sourit mais elle avait une mine inquiétée._ Ecoute, on est dans le même bateau, alors je suis bien le dernier pour te juger.

- Alors Lady Hummel est ton petit-ami ?

- Exactement. On est les deux seuls gay ouverts dans ce lycée de coincés.

- Et puis là on est trois. _La jeune fille lui fit un sourire puis pensa. Bon, une journée pas si merdique que ça._

* * *

voilà, une journée qui commence mal pour la pauvre Brittany.

Laissez votre avis, c'est gratuit et ça fais toujours plaisir! :)


	2. Capisce ?

me revoilà, j'aime vraiment écrire sur brittany, donc voici une deuxième couche toute fraîche! bonne lecture! :)

ps: les pensées de britt' sont encore en italique, ses sms aussi. et il y a encore de vulgarité.

**Emy Unbroken** : merciii beaucoup, je voulait pas d'une Brittany aussi naïve de quand la série, je voulais une battante. je t'avoues que Santana ne va pas arriver maintenant.

**Ecila-b** : merci pour ta review! voici la suite justement et notre latina n'arrive pas tout de suite, patience! :)

**turnen** : merciii beaucoup!

**Lola** : merci pour ta review, j'ai toujours vu Holly comme une bonne mère et comme la mère de Brittany justement, donc je me dis que je pourrais écrire un peu sur Holly en même temps et justement leur relation mère-fille. :) merciiii, ça me fait très plaisir.

* * *

Blaine tandis son petit doigt à Brittany. Elle le regarda d'un air songeur puis enroula le sien à celui du garçon en souriant. Un gars avec un blouson du lycée, assez grand, enrobé, vraiment vilain arriva.

- Hey Lady Anderson et la gwinasse vont avez changé de bord ?  
- Va définitivement te faire enculer Karofsky.  
- Quoi ? T'es sur que tu t'adresses à moi le nain ?  
- Bah oui. Tu veux que je te touches pour voir ? _Blaine approcha sa main de Karofsky mais celui recula instantanément et parti avec un air dégoûté. Brittany avait des yeux ronds comme des billes devant cette scène._  
- Il croit qu'on a une maladie et qu'on est contagieux.  
- Gros débile.  
- Je te le fait pas dire. Bon, sinon tu veux faire quoi ? J'ai cru comprendre que tu es dans ma classe vu que je t'ai vue en maths ce matin, donc tu as pas cours là normalement.  
- C'est vrai. Bah je voulais aller m'inscrire chez les cheerleader, et vu que t'as l'air d'y être aussi, tu pourrais venir avec moi voir votre coach ?  
- Wow, wow. Ca va pas être facile de rentrer. Coach Sylvester est… c'est un monstre avec nous.  
- T'en fais pas, je sais me monter persuasive._ Brittany avait un sourire de vainqueur, elle le savait, elle avait ce pouvoir sur les gens, ce pouvoir de persuasion._  
- Bon, comme tu veux. En tout cas, tu pourras toujours venir là, _–il tapota sur son épaule-_ pour pleurer si ça se passe mal. Allez, viens, c'est par là.

* * *

- Coach ?  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a jeune Burt Renolds gominé ? _lui demanda la coach sans lever la tête._  
- Mon amie voudrait passer des auditions pour entrer dans les cheerleaders.

Elle leva la tête, fixa la blonde qui lui lançait un regard déterminé, l'examina de haut en bas plusieurs fois.

- Hm, assez grande, blonde, mince, nouvelle élève, tâchée de slushie. Tout ça c'est basique, mise à part ta robe, ça c'est hideux. Nom, prénom. Tu comptes tomber enceinte ? Tu sais faire autre chose de ton cul que de le mettre dans cette robe sortie du tombeau de Toutânkhamon? Tu es spéciale ? Tes passions ?  
- Wow, et bien je m'appelle Brittany Pierce, il y a aucun risque que je tombe enceinte, vraiment aucun. Je sais vraiment très bien bouger, dans mon ancien lycée j'étais co-capitaine des cheerleaders. Je suis la seule lesbienne de ce lycée apparemment, j'appelle ça spéciale. _Après cette phrase, Blaine lui offrit un grand sourire. Bon point ma grande._ Danse, chant et coiffure. D'ailleurs j'aime beaucoup vos cheveux. _Elle avait sorti tout ça avec le sourire, sans bafouiller, ni baisser le regard devant la coach._  
- Le nom de cette ancienne équipe ? J'apprécie ton enthousiasme jeune fille et merci pour mes cheveux, ma coiffeuse disait qu'ils étaient rêches et sans vie.  
- Les San Francisco Gold Rush.

La coach resta sans voix un moment, Blaine resta bouche bée et Brittany commença à se demander si n'avait pas dit une connerie. Elle passait son regard de Blaine à Brittany sans arrêt. Puis elle se pencha en dessous de son bureau, en sorti une grande boîte rouge et nota quelque chose sur le devant. Elle la tendit à la blonde.

- Bon, puisque tu as fait copain-copine avec la gay pride, ils vont te montrer où et quand sont les entraînements. Tu commenceras en bas de pyramide, mais monte les échelons, ne me déçoit pas et tu pourras terminer bien plus haut que tu ne le penses. Maintenant sortez de mon bureau, le mélange répugnant de myrtille, de fraise et du gel de Frodon me file des migraines.  
- Oh, heu… Coach, pour votre coiffeuse, vous devriez mettre de ma potion spéciale coiffeur-abruti dans vos cheveux, puanteur assuré pour celui qui vous lave les cheveux, avec en bonus les doigts qui restent bleus un moment. Je vous passerais la recette et je vous expliquerai tout après le prochain entraînement.

Et elle partit. Encore une fois Sue resta sans voix. Elle appela Becky.

- Becky, profites bien de ton poste de capitaine car tu vas bientôt devenir co-capitaine, dans peu de temps.  
- Ok coach…  
- Becky, fais pas cette tête de vierge effarouchée voyons. Je suis sûre que tu vas l'apprécier autant que moi je l'apprécie déjà.  
- Est-ce que c'est Blaine gay ?  
- Non.  
- Vous faites chier coach. Vraiment.

* * *

Brittany partit dans les toilettes des filles et Blaine l'avait suivit. Elle trouvait ça vraiment bizarre.

- Rooooh, fais pas ta choquée. Tous vos trucs de filles m'intéressent pas, les mecs veulent plus de nous dans leur toilettes, faut bien que je pisse quelque part !

Elle partit en rigolant dans une cabine puis en ressorti 5 minutes plus tard, sa robe et ses chaussures à la main, habillée en cheerleader. Elle regardait Blaine avec insistance pour avoir son verdict.

- T'es parfaite. Je sais que t'as du slushie dedans, mais mets tes cheveux en queue de cheval demain, règlement Sylvester.

Brittany s'avança vers le miroir à côté de Blaine lorsqu'une autre cheerleader entra dans les toilettes.

- Eurk, un couple de monstre, je savais pas que vous faisiez des plans à trois maintenant.  
- Ferme-la Emy, tu veux ?_ Blaine répliqua d'entrée._  
- Et puis depuis quand t'es cheerleader toi la dégueulasse ?  
- Depuis il y a, 10 minutes à peu près, quand j'ai été voir Sylvester et qu'elle m'a donné l'uniforme après 3 questions.  
- T'as fait quoi pour ça ? Tu lui as léché la chatte ? Toutes aussi dégueulasses les unes que les autres et elles se soutiennent en plus ? _Et la fille lui jeta un cracha en plein visage avant de partir. Brittany essaya de la rattraper mais Blaine lui en empêcha._  
- Vaut mieux que tu restes là, Emy est une petite conne, elle est capable de te blesser volontairement aux entraînements si tu la pousse trop.  
- Ouais bah si elle me pousse se sera pas aux entraînements qu'elle va être blessée.  
- Calme-toi et penche toi au-dessus du lavabo, je vais te nettoyer ça avant que sa connerie te contamine.

Blaine nettoya alors Brittany avec un mouchoir et de l'eau. Il lui proposa de joindre un club, le glee club.

- J'ai entendu tout à l'heure que tes passions c'est chanter et danser. Le glee club c'est la chorale du lycée en fait. Bon, on est pas très populaire mais on est quatre cheerleaders et trois gars de l'équipe de foot, j'appelle ça du progrès. Tu peux venir nous chanter quelque chose demain, comme pour une audition ?  
- Je vais y réfléchir, mais ça m'a l'air pas mal.

Tout à coup, Brittany ressentit une sensation de mal être. Puis sa peau semblait toute poisseuse et elle commençait à transpirer._ Non, pas maintenant. Putain, pas là._ On pouvait voir perler des larmes aux coins de ses yeux. Blaine commençait à s'inquiéter et Brittany ne voulait surtout pas ça, c'est le seul ami qu'elle a, il va partir en courant, c'est sûr. Elle feint un sms sur son portable pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

- Dis, je dois vraiment y aller, ma mère m'attend pour des papiers du déménagement, on se voit demain ?  
- Oh, ok. Euh… Brittany ? Donne-moi ton numéro. _Il lui souriait, un sourire rassurant en lui tendant son téléphone. Elle prit le téléphone et enregistra son numéro dans le répertoire du cheerleader_. Si tu as besoin tu m'appelles, à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit. Capisce ? A demain.  
- Je… Euh… Ouais. Merci encore Blaine. A demain.

Juste après être partie, elle reçut un sms.

**N'oublie pas, à n'importe quelle heure britt'. – blaine**

Elle enregistra son numéro et lui répondit en arrivant chez elle.

_T'en fais pas pour moi, mais t'es mignon._  
**Je suis pas mignon, je suis ton ami. Réfléchis à propos du glee club. ;)**  
_J'y manquerais pas, à demain blaine._  
**A demain britt'.**

Sa mère n'était pas encore rentrée, parfait, elle pouvait donc le faire sans rien risquer. Mais pourquoi ça lui arrive là, en plein milieu de matinée? _A cause des slushies, des regards et du cracha ? Surement._ Elle n'en pouvait plus de ça.

Dans sa nouvelle maison, elle avait une salle de bain pour elle seule. L'avantage d'être fille unique. Elle s'y glissa, encore tremblotante et avec les mêmes sensations que tout à l'heure mais plus intenses. Elle sortit tout le matériel, regarda et compta si elle avait tout. _Faut que t'arrête Brittany, c'est minable. T'es minable._

* * *

voilààààààà, je vous laisse dans le suspens total!

laissez des review et suivez l'histoire, sinon vous finirez votre vie dans le suspens *rire sadique*

non, je rigole. mais laissez en quand même, ça me fait toujours plaisir! :)))))))))


	3. Je n'ai que trois mots

bonjooooour, me voici avec le troisième chapitre arrivé rapidement, je voulais pas vous laisser dans le suspens plus longtemps! bonne lecture !

ps: les pensées de britt' sont toujours en italique et c'est toujours aussi vulgaire.

**Joe** **K** : ahah tu vas le découvrir et t'inquiètes pas, San' arrive très bientôt, merci pour ta review! :)

**turnen** : ahah je sais c'est mon côté sadique ! merci en tout cas :)

**Ellerinna** : à toi de le découvrir. ;) merci!

**p'tit griffon** : tu vas le savoir là ! merci beaucoup !

**Lola** : merci pour ta review ! oui elle fais une crise, mais de quoi ? ahah! santana arrive bientôt, et tu vas pouvoir savoir si ton pressentiment est bon ou pas. :p

**/!\ Dans ce chapitre, j'explique très clairement comment s'effectue une injection de drogue et je parle d'automutilation. J'ai séparé ces parties donc vous pouvez les passer si vous êtes sensibles à ce genre de sujet. /!\**

* * *

Le truc, c'est que Brittany avait un passé, vous vous doutez que tout n'était pas rose à San Francisco. C'était pareil, elle est arrivée et s'était fait insultée, persécutée par tout le monde à cause de sa sexualité. Encore une fois par les gens populaires. Pour faire passer toutes ces mauvaises choses, la jeune fille avait cherché une solution.

Après une nuit sur Internet, elle s'était décidée. Le lendemain, elle avait été au "quartier des feuilles" près de son lycée et avait rencontré des filles qui dealaient. Elle leur avait demandé une petite dose. Pas beaucoup, juste assez pour oublier tous ces cons au lycée. Les dealeuses lui avait demandé si elle avait tout, elle leur avait montré son matériel. Alors les filles lui avaient donné une dose contre 25$. Brittany connaissait les risques si jamais la seringue n'était pas stérile et la dépendance. Elle n'en avait rien à foutre, elle voulait juste oublier les garces de son lycée le temps d'une soirée.

**/!\**

* * *

Ce soir-là, ses parents avaient un repas. Tout était calculé pour Brittany. Elle s'enferma dans la salle de bain commune, sortit tout son matériel et le déposa devant elle. Elle faisait tout, tout doucement.

L'inexpérimentée prit un cup, y déposa une petite dose de poudre blanche et avec du jus de citron, la fit se dissoudre et y ajouta de l'eau stérile. Elle chauffa le cup avec un briquet, puis plaça un filtre sur la seringue avant d'aspirer sa poudre dissolue. Tout était parfait, rien n'était difficile mais ça prenait un peu plus de temps que prévu. Alors au cas où, elle mit de l'eau à couler pour faire croire à une douche. Elle se lava les mains, puis désinfecta le creux de son coude avec un coton et de l'alcool, installa le garrot entre son coude et son épaule. Elle trouva une veine et commença à se piquer, avec une petite grimace. _Respire, t'as déjà fait une prise de sang bordel._ Elle tira légèrement sur le piston pour s'assurer qu'elle était dans une veine. _Bingo._ Elle desserra le garrot de son bras puis appuya sur le piston dans un soupir. Elle retira l'aiguille et plaça un tampon sec sur le point d'injection.

Avant de ressentir l'effet de son injection, la fille arrêta l'eau de la douche, jeta tout son matériel dans la poubelle de sa chambre, cacha son garrot et le reste de sa drogue dans un faux-fond de son tiroir et s'installa dans sa chambre avec la télé allumée.

* * *

**/!\**

Elle fixait sa télé, sans vraiment la regarder, elle voyait seulement des silhouettes. _Oh, c'est Ma Famille D'abord._ Elle rigolait sans trop de raison. _Ce gars au crâne chauve est trop drôle, pourquoi je l'épouserais pas ? ahahah._ Elle se sentait apaisée, tout autour d'elle est à la fois drôle et merveilleux. Elle allait parfaitement bien. Son cœur battait moins vite. _Au moins il frappe plus mes côtes comme un rugbyman._ Elle resta là, à s'extasier sur l'humour de Mickael Kyle et de ses enfants. Puis elle commença à parler, à s'exclamer devant sa télé.

- Je serais une meilleure femme que Janet ! Connasse ! Viens là grosse pouffe !

Elle essaya de se lever. _Je vais lui coller un poing à cette pute elle va voir._ Sans succès. A peine relevée, elle sentit ses jambes se fondre sous elle et tomba à la renverse sur son lit. Elle n'avait plus de force. Alors dans un dernier effort, elle attrapa son oreiller et le passa sous sa tête avant de s'endormir.

Le lendemain, un samedi, Brittany se sentait bien. Sans souci apparents. Elle partit s'examiner dans la salle de bain. Son bras n'était pas bleu et son visage n'avait aucune trace, pas de cernes, pas d'œil injecté de sang. Enfin, il y avait une seule trace. Un sourire. Un magnifique sourire.

_Brittany, l'héroïne te fait du bien ma grande._

Et tout est parti d'ici, de cette soirée à s'injecter de l'héroïne dans les veines, ensuite Brittany a commencé à dealer dans son lycée pour les filles du quartier des feuilles, et de fil en aiguille elle s'est fait une réputation en béton. Bien-sûr, ses parents ne le savait pas, heureusement. _Quels abrutis, si je porte jamais de manches courtes c'est pour quelque chose non _? La jeune fille tenait tout le monde sous pression au lycée. Soit par des "sinon t'as pas ta dose" soit par des "sinon je le dis". Et elle savait convaincre.

Puis son père a trompé sa mère. Sa mère a demandé le divorce. Sa mère a déménagé, envoyant bouler la réputation de sa fille. Brittany s'était fait une raison. _Après tout, c'est un bon moyen d'arrêter_. Mais c'était sans compter sur ses crises de manque qui avaient pris le dessus sur sa volonté et Brittany avait trouvé un autre échappatoire.

_C'est plus dangereux mais moins addictif. Je le fais une fois et j'en aurais plus besoin._ Plus facile à dire qu'à faire pour la blonde…

**/!\**

* * *

Mais nous revoici le 6 septembre et Brittany est enfermée dans sa salle de bain, tremblotante, transpirant, paniquant, étourdie et pleurant. _Pourquoi maintenant ? Je me suis fait un ami… Putain de vie._ Elle étala son matériel et enleva son uniforme de cheerleader. Là, comme ça, tout le monde pouvait la juger par les marques sur son ventre. Des lignes rougies, plus ou moins grandes, toutes entre son nombril et l'élastique de son boxer. Pleurant de plus belle, Brittany attrapa une lame et commença à inciser juste en dessous de son nombril. Plus la plaie s'élargissait, plus elle respirait. Elle commençait vraiment à croire que tout ce qui est mauvais chez elle sortait par ses plaies. Le sang coulait lentement. Puis la blonde entama une nouvelle plaie, de haut en bras. Une petite plaie mais assez profonde qui permis à Brittany de se calmer complètement et d'arrêter de pleurer. Elle pris des cotons imbibés d'alcool, désinfecta la lame puis compressa ses deux plaies pour empêcher le sang de trop couler. **(note de l'auteur: Brittany ne désinfecte pas ses plaies)**

* * *

**/!\**

Elle entendit son portable vibrer. Un message. _Ferme-la._ Deux messages. _Va te faire enculer._ Trois messages. _Putain !_ Un appel. Là, elle devait répondre, ça pouvait être sa mère. Elle décrocha immédiatement sans regarder l'appelant. _Prend une voix normale britt, une voix normale._

- Hey britt, t'as oublié ta robe tout à l'heure dans les toilettes.

- B-Blaine ? Euh… Ouais… Je… Euh… Tu pourras me la filer demain ? _Et merde, c'est ça que t'appelle voix normale grosse débile ?_

- Brittany tu pleures.

- N-Non.

- C'était pas une question. Pourquoi tu pleures ?

- Je… Ecoute t'as était gentil aujourd'hui mais je vais pas te raconter ma vie.

- Brittany, j'ai tout vu et tout entendu crois-moi. Je sais pourquoi tu es partie tout à l'heure.

- Je… Je t'écoute.

- Je n'ai que trois mots pour toi. Crise. De. Manque.

- Hein ? _Putain il est devin ou quoi j'en peux plus de lui._ Je vois pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ma soeur était dans le même état, ensuite elle courait s'enfermer dans notre salle de bain et se piquait. _Et merde._ Là je parie que tu te piques, ou que tu étais prête à le faire. Mais en tout cas, tu te fais du mal britt.

Brittany voulait répondre mais ses pleurs répondirent à sa place, elle lâcha sa pression sur ses plaies qui se remirent à saigner.

- Ecoute-moi, calme-toi. Tu vas laisser tomber cette seringue et enlever ton garrot. Déverrouille ta porte de salle de bain. Donne-moi ton adresse et j'arrive.

- O-Ok. J'habite la première maison juste après le lycée... A-A gauche du parking. _Elle déverrouilla la porte de sa salle de bain dans un effort qui lui parût surhumain._

- Volets gris et portail vert ?

- Ouais.

- Bon, essaye de crier mon prénom pour que je trouve ta salle de bain plus vite. Ne te mets pas devant la porte surtout, assis toi et ne bouge pas, cris c'est tout. J'arrive Brittany.

La blonde raccrocha et se remit à pleurer. Elle cria le nom de Blaine désespérément, remplie de sentiments contradictoires. _Viens m'aider. Non, ne viens pas. Je fais tellement pitié. Blaine s'il te plaît vient faire quelque chose._ Elle entendit des pas et sa porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas. Blaine la découvrit en sous-vêtements, le ventre ensanglanté, deux plaies abondantes sur le bas ventre et le visage meurtrit par les larmes. Il s'approcha d'elle, prit son visage coupe et lui parla calmement.

- Je suis là, calme-toi. On va nettoyer tout ça et on en parlera d'accord ?

Brittany hocha la tête mollement._ Laisse-moi me vider de mon sang Blaine, j'en vaux pas la peine._

- Tes fringues sont dans ta chambre ? _Elle hocha à nouveau la tête._ _Blaine partit en courant et reviens avec un tee-shirt et un short._ Montre-moi où sont les serviettes.

Elle désigna une petite commode blanche. Blaine fouilla à l'intérieur et sortit une grande et une toute petite serviette, il déposa la grande sur les jambes de Brittany, jusqu'à l'élastique de son boxer. Il attrapa l'alcool à 70° et en imbiba la serviette.

- Prend ma main. _Il lui tendait la main, Brittany lui pris et entremêlèrent leurs doigts._ Maintenant ça risque de faire mal, tes plaies sont pas vraiment petites. _Brittany risqua un regard vers ses plaies, avec la panique elles s'étaient élargies._ Alors si tu as mal tu sers ma main et tu cries ok ?

La jeune fille hocha la tête. Blaine pressa une première fois avec la serviette désinfectée sur la plaie la moins profonde. Brittany décrocha seulement une grimace et serra un peu la main du jeune homme. Mais quand le cheerleader pressa la serviette sur la plaie la plus important, Brittany se mit à crier de douleur et à serrer vraiment fort la main de Blaine, qui lui aussi grimaçait à cause des ongles manucurés de Brittany qui retraient dans sa chair.

_Putain B, la prochaine fois te rate pas, parce que là ça fait trop mal. _

* * *

Voilà un chapitre plutôt intense, je savais pas trop comment aborder les choses avec ces sujets délicats. Je me suis renseignée sur internet pour ne pas mettre de trucs complètement insensés, donc j'espère qu'il vous plaîra!

N'hésitez pas à mettre un review, j'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce chapitre! :)

Le prochain chapitre arrive vendredi! ;)


	4. Ça reste entre nous ?

coucoooooooou, me revoilà. donc voici un nouveau chapitre, un peu plus joyeux cette fois-ci. je vous avez dit vendredi et il est 23h37 donc je suis pas en retard mais presque, désolée!

**Ellerrina** : merci et oui, tu avais presque raison! merci beaucoup, moi aussi je l'aime beaucoup et je l'ai faite comme ça parce que je trouve que dans la série elle est pas assez poussée.

**Lola** : c'est le côté vraiment dramatique de la chose, mais c'est comme ça. j'ai pas pensé tout de suite à cory, c'est quand j'ai fait mes recherches sur google, "héroïne" a donné en premier "la mort de l'acteur Cory Monteith due à une consommation d'héroïne et d'alcool." donc j'ai envie que Brittany se reprenne, pour moi ce sera un "mini hommage" a cory. Tu vas voir, c'est beaucoup plus joyeux. Tu vas comprendre pourquoi le ventre, car je pense que tu n'es pas la seule à te poser cette question. en tout cas merci pour ta review. :)

**Sandraa-N** : merci beaucoup!

**Juju8** : merci, moi aussi en écrivant j'avais mal pour elle. oui, tu vas comprendre normalement dans ce chapitre, enfin j'espère mais si tu as des questions n'hésite pas. oui, j'avais envie de ma cibler sur notre britt pour une fois. merci beaucoup, ça me fait plaisir, moi j'adore Blaine dans la série et ici je le vois vraiment sous un autre angle.

ps: les pensées de britt sont encore et toujours en italique et c'est toujours aussi malpoli. désolée et bonne lecture!

* * *

Et pendant 45 longues minutes, Blaine était là, à désinfecter les entailles de la cheerleader, à la rassurer et à l'empêcher de tourner de l'œil.

Blaine s'était habitué aux ongles de la blonde qui transperçaient sa peau, mais quelques fois, il les sentait relâcher leur prise et dans ses cas il se retournait et donnait une bonne claque à Brittany, la suppliait de rester avec lui et dès que la jeune fille le regardait avec ses yeux bleus –qui lui rappelaient ceux de kurt-, il s'excusait immédiatement.

Il était 11h30, beaucoup de temps s'était passé pendant ce drame. Les deux amis sortaient de la salle de bain, et Brittany s'assit sur son lit, Blaine à ses côtés, en tailleur. Un long silence pesa la pièce, à chaque fois que la blonde regardait son ami, elle ne voyait que le sang sur son uniforme rouge et blanc. Elle décida de briser le silence.

- Dis, euh… Je sais que tu voulais parler et tout… Mais j'suis un peu crevée avec tout ça… Ça te dérange si je dors un peu ?  
- Non, non. Je… J'vais y aller de toute façon. _Il commença à prendre son sac puis Brittany lui attrapa le bras._  
- Blaine, il est _–elle regarda son portable-_ 11h36, le self est déjà plein et on commence à une heure et demi. Ton uniforme est plein de sang… De mon sang d'ailleurs. Reste, s'il te plaît.  
- Bon, je suppose que j'ai pas le choix. _Il se retourna, fouilla dans son sac et se changea rapidement sans être gêné du regard de Britanny._  
- Tu restes manger ce midi.  
- Oh, tu sais, je peux toujours sécher à une heure et…  
- C'était pas une question. _Elle regarda avec un sourire, bon écoutes accepte parce que c'est le seul sourire que je peux faire pour l'instant._

Blaine et elle s'installèrent devant un dvd, et quelques minutes après, Brittany était endormie sur le torse de Blaine, respirant fortement et bougeant beaucoup. Blaine reçut même un coup de poing dans les abdominaux.

Vers midi, Brittany était complètement à l'opposé de Blaine. Un bruit de voiture dans les graviers se fit entendre et Blaine sursauta. Il ne pouvait pas partir comme un voleur, puis s'attendre à des représailles de la part de son amie.

Pendant qu'il cherchait une excuse, la porte d'entrée claqua, puis il se leva et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la chambre de Brittany, l'ouvrit et se retrouva en face du sosie de Brittany, 20 ans plus vieille.

- BRI… Hm, bonjour ?  
- Bonjour madame Pierce, je m'appelle Blaine, je suis dans la classe de Brittany et on est venu ce matin pour regarder un film parce qu'on avait pas cours de la matinée et elle s'est endormie. _Blaine était tellement gêné._  
- Blaine, appelle moi Holly. Je suis contente que ma fille se soit fait des amis en une heure de cours. Vous avez regardé quoi ?  
- Hapiness Therapy.  
- Oh, il est bien. Je l'ai regardé il y a quelques jours. Sinon, tu sais que Brittany est… pas intéressée ?  
- Oui, je sais, et ça tombe bien parce que moi non plus. _Blaine avait dit ça naturellement et Holly commençait à afficher une mine fâchée._  
- Attends, t'es pas en train de dire que Brittany est pas à ton goût ou qu'elle est pas assez bien pour toi ?  
- Non, non, non. _Blaine secoua ses mains et hocha la tête pour persuader la blonde._ Brittany est… magnifique et personne n'est assez bien pour elle, justement. Mais moi, je suis gay.  
- Haaaan, d'accord. Excuse-moi de m'être emportée, Brittany est la seule chose dont je sois fière. Enfin, il y a aussi cette bibliothèque ikéa que j'ai montée toute seule._ Elle afficha un sourire sincère et Blaine lui renvoya._  
- Euh, sinon il est 12h10 et on reprend à une heure et demi et… hm, Brittany m'a proposé de manger avec elle, mais vu qu'elle dort… Je peux quand même manger avec vous ? _Blaine regardait ses mains, puis le sol, puis ses pieds et il leva la tête pour regarder la mère de Brittany._  
- Je croyais que tu demanderais jamais.

Blaine souria. La mère de Brittany était un ange par rapport à ses propres parents. Holly commanda du chinois pour trois personnes, au cas où sa fille se réveillait. Après que le livreur soit parti, Blaine et elle s'installèrent sur la table, face à face. Il y eu un petit silence puis Blaine le brisa.

- Donc, hm, votre mari ne mange pas avec vous le midi ?  
- Déjà Blaine, tutoie-moi. Et non, _Holly ria_, a moins que tu sois mon mari ? Le père de Brittany et moi, on est divorcés.  
- Oh, je suis désolé pour vous.  
- C'est rien, c'était un connard. _Holly fixa une photo d'elle et Brittany accroché au frigo._ J'ai épousé et aimé un connard. _Elle lâcha la photo et replaça ses yeux sur Blaine._ Mais maintenant je suis seule avec ma fille, c'est pas plus mal. Et toi ?  
- Je vois. Oh, et bien moi je suis avec quelqu'un en ce moment. Je l'aime vraiment beaucoup, et j'espère que lui aussi. _Blaine pris une bouchée de nouilles sautées._  
- C'est bien, j'espère que Brittany trouvera une fille qui l'aime aussi. J'espère qu'elle sera heureuse.  
- Dîtes, euh… Comment vous l'avez pris la nouvelle quand Brittany vous a avoué qu'elle était gay ?  
- Bah, j'ai été surprise. C'est clair que c'est pas la petite fille modèle que tout le monde voyait en Britt mais c'est ma fille et je veux que son bonheur. _Blaine fixait Holly comme si elle venait d'une autre planète._ Elle m'a toujours tout dit et je lis en elle comme si je lisais une brochure. Ça ne m'a pas dérangé plus que ça, elle a fait un choix, je l'aime gay ou pas gay. Et tes parents ?  
- Oh, bah pas très bien justement. Enfin, ma mère si mais elle a du faire des choix pour moi, comme quitter mon père car il était à deux doigts de me tuer quand je leur ai dit. J'ai jamais vu plus homophobe que lui. Vous êtes une mère géniale.  
- Je sais. Tout le monde me le dit. _Holly ria puis pris une bouchée de sa salade cambodgienne._ Je suis désolée pour tes parents.

Et pendant 20 minutes, ils étaient là, à manger et à parler de Brittany, du lycée. Puis une voix résonna dans la maison et commença à s'approcher de la cuisine. Brittany.

- BLAAAAAAAINE ? PUTAIN T'ES OÙ ? ESPÈCE D'ABRUTI SI TU M'AS LAISSÉE DORMIR OU QUE T'AS ABUSÉ DE M… Ah salut maman. Blaine t'es là espèce de débile.  
- Bonjour à toi ma rayonnante et aimable fille. _Holly s'approcha de sa fille et lui fit un bisou sur le front._ Bon, je vais vous laisser, j'ai du boulot moi. Pas de bêtises. _Elle fit un clin d'œil à Blaine qui lui répondit par un sourire, puis elle se retourna vers sa fille._ Brittounette, j'ai pris du choinois, il reste des beignets de calmar. A ce soir, je t'aime.  
- Maman, arrête de m'appeler Brittounette, pas devant la commère du lycée. _Blaine lui tira la langue._ Je t'aime aussi. _Holly partit en souriant et Brittany s'avança vers Blaine._  
- Un seul mot à qui que ce soit et je te fais bouffer ton uniforme Anderson.  
- D'accord Brittounette.

_Quel con._

- Bon, prend les boîtes de nouilles et les beignets, on va dans ma chambre pour, tu sais, parler. _Blaine attrapa les trois boîtes et se plaça derrière la blonde pour qu'elle avance puis Brittany le regarda avec insistance._ Prend aussi le poulet au curry, j'ai super faim.

Ils partirent donc tous les deux vers la chambre de Brittany et s'installèrent sur son lit.

- Tu veux bien répondre à un interrogatoire ?  
- Ça reste entre nous ?  
- Toi, moi et Kurt, s'il te plaît.  
- Bon, Kurt aussi. C'est bien parce que tu l'aimes. Promis ? _Brittany lui tendit son petit doigt et Blaine l'attrapa avec le sien._  
- Promis. Donc, depuis quand tu te piques ? Avec quoi ? Depuis quand tu te coupes ? Pourquoi ? Comment ta mère n'a rien vu ? Pourquoi sur ton ventre ?

_Ca y est britt. Tu devais bien te douter qu'il ne te laisserait pas repartir sans tout savoir. Autant vider ton sac ma grande._

- Septembre 2012. Héroïne. Deux semaines, _Brittany mordit dans un beignet puis réfléchit,_ et demi. Pour faire passer les crises de manque. J'ai ma propre salle de bain et puis, même si je l'aime, elle n'est pas très fute-fute des fois. Mes poignets sont trop bas, j'ai déjà dût mettre des trois-quarts pour cacher mes piqûres, alors pas de manches longues. Ensuite j'adore me mettre en robe alors pas sur les cuisses. Et puis le ventre est un endroit accessible, je peux me servir de mes deux mains et il y a plus de graisse pour couper. Si ma mère trouve du sang sur mes culottes ou mes boxers, je dis que j'ai mes règles. _Elle reprit une bouchée de beignet et Blaine était choqué de sa facilité à en parler._  
- Bouges pas, je dois passer un appel. _Blaine sortit de la pièce et il pouvait encore entendre Brittany crier._  
- PERSONNE D'AUTRE DOIT LE SAVOIR SINON JE TE DÉMOLI ANDERSON !  
- JE T'AIME AUSSI PIERCE !  
- C'EST CA ABRUTI !

Brittany pouvait entendre son ami parler. _« s'il te plaît », « aller ça te coûte quoi ? », « et je fais le truc là, de jeudi. », « oui, ça. S'il te plaît j'ai besoin de toi là. », « merci, je t'aime », « sors sur le parking tout de suite, j'arrive. »_. Il rentra dans la chambre.

- Bon, je vais faire quelque chose, je reviens vite. Pas de coupure.  
- Parole de scout. _Brittany lever trois doigts ce qui fit rire Blaine._

_Merde, il me fait quoi là ? Ça se trouve il va chercher les footeux du lycée… ou alors un dessert. Oh ouais une religieuse ou des profiteroles. Oh merde, un bruit. Ai l'air naturelle et fini ces beignets de calmar._ Blaine entra dans le chambre accompagné d'un jeune homme plus grand que lui, aussi en cheerleader, des cheveux châtains remontés en brosse sur le devant, tenu par la laque _–eurk, de la laque-_. Lui et Blaine se tenaient la main et enlaçaient leurs doigts, ils avaient aussi l'air essoufflés ce qui fit rire la blonde.

- Mes poumons vont exploser, content que tu en rigoles Pierce.  
- Ferme-là Anderson et dis-moi plutôt pourquoi Kurt est ici. _Kurt regarda avec Blaine avec étonnement._ Je suis pas conne._ Brittany leur montra leurs mains puis leur fit un clin d'œil._  
- Hm, ok. _Blaine lâcha la main de Kurt qui ne voulait pas bouger de l'entrée de la chambre et s'assit sur le lit en attrapant une boîte du chinois._ Donc Kurt voici Brittany, Brittany, Kurt.  
- Salut Brittany, tu dois sûrement la raison pour laquelle Blaine n'était pas avec moi ce midi au self. _Kurt fixa Blaine qui ne se démontait pas. Brittany trouvait ça vraiment drôle._ Attend ? C'est du poulet au curry ?  
- Hm, hm. _Blaine hocha la tête et Kurt se mordait la lèvre inférieure._ _Il s'approcha dangereusement de son petit ami pour attraper la boîte mais celui-ci lui interdit._ D'abord, tu lèves ta manche gauche.  
- Blaine, non. Tu sais que… Je… Non. Je connais cette fille depuis 5 minutes alors que toi depuis un an.  
- Brittany ? _Elle leva la tête de ses nouilles et fixa Blaine._ Ton tee-shirt.  
- Oh, attend Anderson. Tu viens chez moi pourquoi là? C'est pas un strip-bar ici !  
- Je suis d'accord avec Brittany. Alors, Blaine Devon Anderson, file-moi ton poulet au curry ou je me tire moi.  
- Brittany, lève ton tee-shirt. Kurt, lève ta manche droite. Sinon je le dis à absolument tout le monde, tout le monde. _Blaine agita son téléphone en l'air et commença à écrire un sms._  
- NON ! _Kurt et Brittany avaient crié machinalement ensemble._  
- Alors ? Qui est le premier ?

Brittany respira bruyamment pour montrer son mécontentement et fixa Blaine avec des yeux noirs mais celui-ci souriait toujours. _Abruti d'Anderson. Abruti de vie. Abruti de tee-shirt. Abruti de coupure. _Elle s'assit correctement, les pieds fermes sur le sol. Elle souleva son tee-shirt, le coinça sous son soutien-gorge, poussa un soupir et ferma les yeux pour éviter de pleurer.

Blaine était fière de lui et fixa à présent Kurt qui avait des yeux ronds. Le châtain souleva sa manche droite, révélant des dizaines de coupures régulières et nettes, toutes quasi-cicatrisées. Il s'approcha de Brittany et lui pris les mains. La blonde ouvrit les yeux et découvrit les marques de Kurt.

- Parlez maintenant. Je vais en cours moi, je te couvre Pierce. Pas de bébés, Kurt est à moi. On se voit à l'entraînement ce soir chéri et toi aussi grosse vache, je t'ai laissé mon uniforme, lave-le.

Comme seule réponse Brittany lui avait fait un doigt d'honneur, qu'il prenait comme un merci et un je te retourne le compliment.

Kurt et elle parlèrent pendant une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Au début de leurs coupures, puis de leur famille.

Kurt lui avait expliqué qu'il s'était mutilé car son homosexualité avait poussé son père à faire un choix et il avait perdu la femme qu'il aime. Kurt s'en voulait énormément. Il y avait aussi le lycée et ses connards invétérés de footballeurs qui le poussaient à s'entailler encore et encore chaque soir. Blaine l'avait sorti de cet enfer.

Kurt et lui seraient prêts à faire pareil pour elle. Ils seraient ses amis maintenant. Ensuite, Kurt lui donna une solution pour nettoyer le sang des uniformes et ils les lavèrent à la main ensemble, même si Brittany trouvait ça vraiment trop bizarre, elle était contente d'avoir deux amis.

* * *

Voilà, comme je vous disais, un chapitre plutôt heureux. Il est donc 0h06 et je suis officiellement en retard! encore désolée!

Laissez-moi vos reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir!

prochain chapitre : dimanche (assez vite pour me faire pardonner!)


	5. Ça va aller

Me revoilou avec un 5ème chapitre, plus long que les autres! J'ai beaucoup aimé l'écrire, je sais pas pourquoi :')

Bref, il y a toujours aussi de mots vulgaire (vilaine fille) et britt pense en italique. bonne lecture !

**Juju8** : Merci! Oui, je voulais que Kurt et Brittany aient un truc en commun et dans la série c'est les licornes, ici je voulais quelque chose de fort. T'en fais pas, les prochains chapitres seront plus long! Merci encore, je suis contente de te faire l'aimer.

**Covergirls06** : Oui :) Merci pour ta review !

**p'tit** **griffon** : C'est pas grave, tu laisses une review au moins, c'est déjà gentil. :)

* * *

Blaine était revenu le soir avant l'entraînement des cheerios et avait trouvé son petit-ami et son amie en train de regarde Mon Petit Poney. Entré en silence, il avait décidé de leur faire peur.

- Sérieusement ?_ Kurt et Brittany sursautèrent._

- T'es vraiment con, tu nous a fait peur.

- C'était le but, on y va ?

- Ouep, je vous rejoins dans 5 minutes, je vais mettre mon uniforme.

Brittany entra dans sa salle de bain, se regarda dans la glace._ Bon, t'es pas si moche que ça Pierce._

Elle se maquilla légèrement, un peu d'eye-liner pour faire ressortir ses yeux bleus en amandes et appliqua un peu de blush sur les joues. Elle se déshabilla et enfila son uniforme blanc et rouge sans regarder ses coupures. _Chiale pas, chiale pas, chiale pas._ Brittany monta ses cheveux en queue de cheval, _quel putain de gâchis,_ et les tortilla un peu avec son lisseur.

La blonde sortit de sa salle de bain avec un gel douche et une serviette à la main, chercha son sac de sport, puis y mis la serviette, le gel douche, une robe à rayures bleues et blanches et une paire de ballerines blanches. Elle courut rejoindre ses amis qui attendaient dehors, main dans la main.

Le cours de Sue se passa bien, à la fin Brittany donna une lettre à son coach qu'elle avait écrite avec Kurt.

_Coach Sylvester,_

_Merci de m'avoir prise si rapidement, c'est gentil même si je sais pourquoi._

_Déjà je suis vraiment belle, je viens de San Francisco et notre équipe vous a battu l'année dernière. Ensuite je suis lesbienne et vous aussi. Comment je le sais? J'ai un gaydar et je repère toutes les lesbiennes aux alentours. L'année dernière, j'ai fait ressortir cinq filles du placard. Et il y a aussi cette Emy qui a dit qu'on « se soutenaient ». Quelle pute._

_Sinon, pour vos cheveux vous mettez du jus de citron mélangé à de l'encre bleu dans votre shampoing habituel, appliquez, rincez et séchez immédiatement au sèche-cheveux. Ensuite vous allez voir votre coiffeuse pour une teinture, quand elle mouillera vos cheveux, du bleu apparaîtra sur vos cheveux et sur ses doigts, elle se sentira coupable et vous pourrez lui crier dessus sans gênes, donc elle ne vous fera pas payer le shampoing ni la teinture._

_Ps : Kurt est super souple et léger, vous devriez le faire monter plus haut dans la pyramide. )_

Brittany s'avança vers les vestiaires avec un air fier d'elle. Elle rencontra plusieurs filles qui la regardaient avec dégoût, mais elle s'en foutait. Elle ouvrit son casier, commença à fouiller dedans lorsque une cheerleader arriva et le ferma bruyamment. La fille était brune, mate, yeux noirs et avec un air supérieur. _Super, Lopez._

- Hey la gwine. Alors comme ça on fait de la lèche à Sylvester ? Elle doit kiffer ça.

- Tu permets Lopez ? Je sais déjà pas ce qui m'a retenue de pas te faire tomber à l'entraînement. _Brittany rouvrit son casier et fouilla dans son sac, tant pis une douche à la maison, ou un bain._

- Mais moi je sais, cette superbe vue._ Elle accompagna le geste à la parole en tapotant frappant sur ses fesses._

- J'ai vu mieux._ Brittany referma son casier en prenant son sac._

- Tu prends pas ta douche ici ? Ça tombe bien, je voulais pas que quelqu'un m'observe nettoyant mon parfait cul.

- Ça tombe bien, ton cul n'est pas parfait et t'es pas observable Lopez.

Brittany partit et en sortant des vestiaires elle appela Blaine sur la route de chez elle.

« _Hey Anderson._

**Hey Brittounette.**

_Ta gueule. Brittany pût entendre Blaine et quelqu'un d'autre rire. T'es avec qui ?_

**Mon frère.**

_Ow, ok. Bref, ça marche toujours pour rentrer dans ton glee club ?_

**Britt, je t'ai demandé ce matin, il est cinq heure ! Bien-sûr que ça marche toujours, je t'y emmène demain après le cours d'espagnol.**

_Ah oui, ok. Bon bah à demain alors. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé._

_Pas grave, à demain Pierce. _»

Brittany rentra chez elle et pris un bain. En sortant, elle appela Kurt.

Il lui avait fait promettre que si elle voulait se couper, elle devait l'appeler et ils parleraient. Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait jusque 23h. Puis Brittany se coucha et fût emportée par Morphée quasi-instantanément vu la journée qu'elle venait de passer.

* * *

Le lendemain, tous ses cours se passèrent normalement : des regards en coin, des papiers jetés avec des_ « dégueulasse »_ dessus, un slushie à la menthe en pleine face et des insultes encore et encore. Quasiment toutes les heures, elle était assise seule au fond, car Kurt et Blaine étaient côte-à-côte. Sauf en espagnol, car si elle avait bien compris, depuis l'année dernière, Kurt faisait du français, donc elle était à côté de Blaine. Dès le début du cours il lui avait demandé :

- T'avais combien de moyenne en espagnol l'année dernière ?

- Euh, attend…. 16 je crois pourquoi ?

- Ok, parce que j'ai besoin de te parler, et si la prof nous interrompt tu seras capable de lui faire clouer le bec ?

- Totalement.

- Bien. _Blaine souria._ Donc voilà, ton audition pour le glee club c'est juste après. Tu sais ce que tu vas chanter ?

- _Stronger_ de Kelly Clarkson.

- D'accord, tu auras besoin de chœurs. _Blaine sortit son téléphone et envoya des messages rapidement. Juste après, Brittany vit une asiatique et une afro assises côte-à-côte se retourner en hochant la tête positivement et souriant. Le brun leur retourna leurs sourires._ C'est réglé. Tu leur diras merci après.

- Attend, elles savent que c'est pour moi ? Que c'est pour LA gwine du lycée. _Brittany avait dit ça un peu plus fort que prévu, ce qui fit se retourner toute la classe et la prof._

- Miss Pierce y el Sr. Anderson, ¿por qué no seguir mis cursos de español?_ (Mademoiselle Pierce et Monsieur Anderson, on peut savoir pourquoi vous ne suivez pas mon cours?)_

- Porque es aburrido y ya estoy más fuerte que las tres cuartas partes de la clase, la señora Carriez._ (Parce que c'est chiant et que je suis déjà plus forte que les trois-quarts de la classe, Madame Carriez.)_

A côté d'elle, Brittany avait pût entendre un "putain" en espagnol, elle se retourna et vit une Lopez un peu abasourdie, comme toute la classe, mais dès qu'elle avait croisé le regard de Brittany elle avait baissé les yeux. _Dégonflée hispanique._ Ensuite, la prof lui avait dit de lui dire les choses qu'elle avait appris en seconde à San Francisco et de parler d'elle vu qu'elle était nouvelle. Après 10 minutes de papotage sur elle et son ancienne vie en Californie devant toute la classe, elle retourna s'asseoir à côté de Blaine et ils continuèrent leur conversation.

- Lopez t'as dévisagé tout du long.

- Ta gueule, Lopez est une connasse prétentieuse. Bref, tu penses que _Stronger_ est un bon choix ?

- Ouep, je pense que c'est un très bon choix.

Le reste du cours se passa correctement. A la fin, Brittany et Blaine furent rejoints par l'asiatique et l'afro qui étaient censées être les chœurs de la blonde.

- Brittany, voici Tina,_ il désigna l'asiatique_, et voici Mercedes_, il désigna l'afro._

- Hey Brittany, c'est un plaisir de faire les chœurs pour toi pour ton audition. Tu choisis quelle chanson ?

- Stronger de Kelly Clarkson. _Leurs visages s'illuminèrent._ J'ai la partition si vous voulez réviser un peu.

- Oh non, non, on connaît celle-là, t'en fais pas. On y va ? Je suis sûre que Mr Schuester va t'adorer.

Le petit groupe partit donc vers la salle de chant.

En arrivant, Brittany scanna la pièce de gauche à droite : d'abord il y avait un autre asiatique, assez grand qui sourit et Tina alla s'asseoir à côté de lui en l'embrassant, une cheerleader blonde qui a l'air assez gentille et qui parle à tout le monde alors que Lopez à côté les regarde avec un air supérieur. À côté de la blonde, un mec assez carré et avec la crête et hier il semblait s'appeler Puckerman quand il été venu voir Brittany, devant lui, il y avait la petite brune qui l'avait interpellé la veille, elle était avec un grand brun, très grand même, un peu penaud et ils se regardaient amoureusement. Près d'eux, un blond avec la coupe de Bieber et une grosse bouche était assis, le regard dans le vide mais quand il lèva la tête et vit Mercedes, son regard s'éclaira et leurs lèvres se joignirent. _Eurk, des couples._ Donc à côté du petit couple, il y avait un gars en fauteuil roulant, avec des lunettes qui parlait avec Kurt.

Blaine alla rejoindre Kurt et embarqua Brittany avec lui, elle le suivit et a donc été présentée à Artie. Puis, elle entendit une voix familière. Lopez.

- Hey la gwine, t'es venu nous rapporter ta maladie ou tu veux encore mater mon cul parfait de latina ?

- Un, je t'enmerde Lopez, et deux, il y a tellement de cul de latina que j'aimerais mater que le tien me préoccupe pas du tout.

- Aucune latina n'a mon cul Pierce, rêve pas.

- Hm, attend, hm, si, Shakira, Naya Rivera, Sara Ramirez, JLo et j'en passe.

- Alors là...

Un homme d'environ la trentaine, cheveux très bouclés et châtains, entra avec un café et des partitions à la main et coupa Santana dans sa réponse.

- Bonjour tout le monde, aujourd'hui on fait passer les auditions de début d'année ! _Il frappa dans ces mains._ Alors qui sont les nouveaux ? _Blaine pris la main de Brittany et la leva, gagnant au passage un regard noir de la part de la blonde._ Ow, bien. Quel est ton prénom et qu'est-ce que tu vas nous interpréter ?

- Je m'appelle Brittany Pierce, _elle se leva._ Et je vais chanter _Stronger_ de Kelly Clarkson. Et, hm, Tina et Mercedes ont accepté de m'accompagner.

- On t'écoute.

Brittany donna la partition au pianiste, qui commenca la musique.

* * *

[Brittany]

You know the bed feels warmer

Sleeping here alone

You know I dream in colour

And do the things I want

You think you got the best of me

Think you had the last laugh

But you think that everything good is gone

Think you left me broken down

Think that I'd come running back

Baby you don't know me, cause you're devil

[Brittany, Tina et Mercedes]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on ligher

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

[Brittany]

You heard that I was starting over with someone new

But told you I was moving on over you

You didn't think that I'd come back

I'd come back swinging

You try to break me but you see

[Brittany, Tina et Mercedes]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you'r gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

[Tina]

Thanks to you I got a new thing started

[Mercedes]

Thanks to you I'm not a broken hearted

[Brittany]

Thanks to you I'm finally thinking about me

You know in the end the day to left was just my beginning

In the end...

[Brittany, Tina et Mercedes]

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

What doesn't kill you makes a fire

Put that thing on lighter

Doesn't mean I'm over cause you're gone

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger, stronger

Just me, myself and I

What doesn't kill you makes you stronger

Stand a little taller

Doesn't mean I'm lonely when I'm alone

[Brittany]

Not alone

* * *

Tout le monde applaudit et la félicita.

Brittany avait eu une drôle de sensation en regardant Santana pendant cette chanson, elle lui avait fait un regard de défi au début, mais finalement son regard s'était adouci au long de la musique et il devenait de plus en plus sincère et elle voyait l'hispanique la regarder de la même façon… _Ohhhh, c'est trop bizarre._ Alors qu'elle remerciait tout le monde et que le Mr. Schuester l'accueillait officiellement, Santana s'éclipsa de la salle sans que personne le voie.

- Je peux aller boire un coup monsieur ? J'ai un peu mal à la gorge après cette chanson parce qu'à chaque refrain il fallait que je me fasse remarquer au-dessus de ces voix de diva.

Son professeur accepta et en partant elle avait pu entendre un « j'adore cette fille » de la part de Mercedes. Elle courut jusqu'au toilettes, espérant au fond d'elle pour que Santana y soit. _Mais je raconte quoi moi ? Non, je vais boire c'est tout._ Elle entra et Santana n'était pas là, elle était déçue, mais pas trop. Enfin, c'était un sentiment bizarre.

Elle se pencha pour boire, ce qui fit se relever légèrement son haut rouge et blanc et le contact entre ses plaies et bord froid la fit souffrir avant qu'elle ai pu boire._ Aïe, et merde!_ La blonde souleva son haut pour regarder si elle n'avait pas rouvert une coupure et elle en profita pour se regarder dans le miroir. _Tu es ridicule. Ridicule et pas sexy du tout._

La porte derrière elle s'ouvra et sans qu'elle le remarque, la fille en larmes qui sortait de la cabine fixa son ventre. Brittany replaça son uniforme calmement et lentement. Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, elle entendit son prénom murmuré puis un gros bruit derrière elle, en regardant dans le miroir, plus personne n'était là. Elle se retourna rapidement, regarda par terre, elle était là, roulée en boule et pleurant de plus belle. Sans réfléchir, Brittany se jeta par terre et la pris dans ses bras.

- Shhhhhh, shhhhhh, shhhhhh. Ça va aller. Arrête de pleurer Santana s'il te plaît.

* * *

Ahah, je vous laisse un peu dans le suspense! :333 j'aime trop!

laissez vos impressions, j'aime beaucoup avoir vos avis!

le prochain chapitre est pour mercredi !


	6. Je suis sûrement plus mature que toi!

kikooooou, me revoilou avec un 6ème chapitre, j'espère que vous allez aimer!

**faberry-momo** : ahah je sais, c'est mon côté sadique de laisser les gens en suspense. 3:) merci pour ta review!

**covergirls06** : oui, effectivement t'as de quoi te poser des questions! voilà la suite et merci pour ta review. :)

**Guest** _(tu serais mignon/mignonne de mettre un petit nom, ça sera plus facile pour te répondre :p)_ : Ahah, que lui arrive t-il? Mystèèèèère! J'avoue que je savais pas vraiment où aller quand Brittany se retrouve à consoler Santana, mais tu vas voir que ça ne la mènera pas très loin. Ton commentaire très long me dérange pas du tout, au contraire, j'aime bien quand les gens font des analyses comme toi. :) Pour la chanson j'ai vraiment eu du mal parce que mise à part du britney spears, brittany n'a pas vraiment de solo et je voulais une chanson puissante et qui fasse passer un espèce de message. aussi on entend bien sa voix dans stronger, ça permet aux lecteurs de bien se situer dans l'histoire et pas d'avoir à imaginer le résultat par eux-même. Merci! J'ai choisis mes ships pour faire des couples, du moins un. Et un autre de mes ship arrivera surement plus tard. ;) Merci à toi pour ta super review!

**p'tit** **griffon** : ahah patience patience :p merci beaucoup, je les aimes aussi, Britt se démonte pas et ça fait du bien. :3

**Ellerrina** : Merciiiiiiii beaucoup !

**FabPezBerry78** : merci beaucoup pour ta review!

**turnen** : merci, voici la suite. :)

exceptionnellement, la première partie de ce chapitre est dans la tête de Santana donc ses pensées sont en italique et la deuxième partie c'est re-Brittany.

est-ce que j'ai besoin de dire que c'est vulgaire? non je pense que vous êtes habitués ! :3

* * *

Santana était là, dans les bras de Brittany à pleurer. Iréel hein ? Après les pics envoyés toute la journée, Santana ne pensait pas non plus que cette scène soit réelle. Elle avait même envie de se pincer pour se prouver qu'elle était bien là, à perdre son masque de garce dans les bras de la blonde. Santana n'y croyait pas. Elle ne voulait pas y croire.

A chaque à fois qu'elle essayait de repousser Brittany, elle n'en avait pas la force, ni mentale ni physique. Elle voulait juste rester là à pleurer chaque parcelle de sa maudite vie dans les bras de la blonde. Ce qui n'est pas bizarre en soit, parce qu'elle avait déjà pleuré dans les bras de Quinn, même dans ceux de Mercedes donc ça n'a rien de bizarre. Mais Brittany n'est pas comme les autres.

Santana le savait, il fallait qu'elle sorte des bras, _réconfortants et confortables,_ de Brittany, qu'elle ne sente plus son parfum, _avec des touches de miel et de fleurs,_ qu'elle n'ait plus le nez coincé dans ses cheveux qui sentent bizarrement le slushie, _à la menthe_.

En sentant ce parfum, elle eut une drôle de sensation dans le ventre. _J'suis pas enceinte. J'ai pas mes règles. J'ai pas de brûlures d'estomac, merde il s'passe quoi?_ Le remord, le regret et la culpabilité. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant. Santana avait jeté un slushie à la menthe dans la figure de Brittany le matin même, et maintenant elle était là à la consoler. C'était définitivement une scène iréel.

Après quelques minutes à rester enlacées, Brittany prit la parole, au plus grand regret de Santana.

- Bon, quelqu'un pourrait rentrer, on se lâche maintenant.

- Y'a personne à cette heure-ci aujourd'hui. Le glee club a été déplacé exprès pour qu'on se prenne plus de slushies à la sortie. _Santana se leva et se décrocha de Brittany avec réticence. Il faisait froid sans les bras de Brittany. Mais ça devait être et rester comme ça._ Ecoute, c'était bien mignon tout ça, mais on doit faire un deal : je dis à personne que tu coupes le gras du bide tous les soirs pour échapper à je ne sais quoi qui te donnes envie de mourir et tu dis à personne que je viens de pleurer 10 minutes dans les bras d'une gwine.

- Deal. A une seule condition cependant : jeu des questions, toi, moi, 16h dans les vestiaires des cheerleader. _Santana réfléchit un long moment, les yeux dans le vide, puis redressa la tête vers Brittany qui était là, les bras croisés et déterminée._ Chacune son tour, on pose une question à l'autre et elle doit y répondre. On a le droit à un mot joker à utiliser une fois, le mien est Holly.

- Hm, ouais d'accord. Jusque 17h pas plus Pierce. Et pourquoi Holly ?

- Je te redirais ça taleur. _Brittany lui fit un clin d'œil et sortit des toilettes, laissant Santana sur ces mots._

Après plusieurs minutes, Santana sortit de son état second, le clin d'œil de Brittany l'avait laissée dans un état indescriptible.

_Putain. De bordel. De merde. Dans quoi tu t'es foutue Lopez ?_

* * *

A 16h, tout le glee club sortit et Brittany avait dit à Blaine qu'elle avait oublié quelque chose dans son vestiaire de cheerleader. Elle partit donc vers les vestiaires, et en arrivant, Santana y était déjà. Elle s'installa a côté d'elle sur le banc entre les casiers.

- T'es pressée de jouer à mon petit jeu Lopez ? T'as choisi ton joker ?

- Yup, maldito. _(putain en espagnol)_

- Sérieusement, tu nous la fait en espagnol ? Bon, je te laisse commencer parce que je suis gentille.

- Parce que t'es en retard ouais._ Santana lui fit un sourire satisfait. Joli sourire Lopez... QUOI? Reprend toi Pierce._ Pourquoi ton joker c'est Holly ?

- C'est le prénom de ma mère. _L'hispanique ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose mais la blonde l'interrompit._ A mon tour, commence pas à tricher. Pourquoi tu as pleuré taleur ?

- A cause de ta chanson. _Brittany prit un air interrogateur._ A moi, est-ce que ta mère est morte ou quelque chose comme ça ?

- Non, c'est juste la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. C'est la seule personne qui ne m'ai pas jugée comme tout le monde quand je suis sortie du placard. _Brittany fit des gestes de guillemets avec ses doigts sur ces derniers mots et la brune fit un mouvement de oh avec sa bouche sans prononcer un mot._ Ma chanson était si bien chantée que ça ? _Elle lui fit un sourire fier._

- Remballe ce sourire Pierce._ Santana accompagna le geste à la parole en formant des cercles avec son index droit_. Tu chantes bien, j'vais pas le nier. Mais je sais pas, ça m'a juste... retournée. _Brittany fut très surprise par cette réponse._ Et Dieu sait que j'ai été retournée beaucoup de fois, pourtant j'ai pas pleuré.

- J'ai pas vraiment besoin de ce détail. Ta question.

- Ouais, hm… Comment ont réagis tes parents en apprenant que tu étais… ?

- Lesbienne ? Ma mère l'a bien pris et m'a dit que je restais la chose dont elle sera toujours le plus fière peu importe si je couche avec des filles ou des mecs, et mon père…. Bah ça lui a juste donné une raison de plus de tromper ma mère. _Brittany haussa les épaules et Santana voulait reposer une question mais…_ Tu demanderas après. A moi, ma chanson t'a autant retournée que ça pour que tu pleures ou il s'passe autre chose ?

- Il se passe autre chose. Avec qui ton père a trompé ta mère ?

- Sa secrétaire. Il se passe quoi ?

- Maldito.

- Espèce de pute.

- Je sais, merci. C'était quand ?

- Que mon père a trompé ma mère ? _Santana hocha la tête._ I mois et quelques, 21 mai 2013.

- Wow, je suis désolée.

- C'est pas grave, _Brittany accompagna sa réponse avec un geste de la main,_ c'était un con. C'est toujours un con d'ailleurs. Bon, ma question : tu caches des trucs à tes potes ?

- A la plupart de gens, oui. T'es déjà sortie avec un mec ?

- Ouais, en 3ème, Paul, très mauvais souvenir. Il m'embrassait en sortant du self avec encore des bouts de bouffe dans la bouche. _Brittany grimaça ce qui fit rire Santana. J'aime bien son rire. Brittany fixa les lèvres de Santana qui riait toujours. Oh ! Pierce tu fais quoi là ?! Reprends-toi merde !_ Qui est ta meilleure amie ?

- La cheerleader blonde du glee club, Quinn Fabray. T'es déjà sortie avec une fille ?

- Ouais, Marie... hm, Hélène, Emily et Julia en seconde. Et Quinn sait les trucs que tu caches ?

- Je… Oui. C'est ma meilleure amie. Et c'était comment tes relations avec Marie, Hélène et les autres filles ?

- Bien, Marie et Hélène m'ont plutôt utilisée pour sortir du placard tranquillement vu que j'étais respectée et crainte par tout le lycée. Avec Emily et Julia c'était différent, c'était de vraies histoires d'amour. Et tu me les dirais tes secrets ?

- Ahah, aucune chance Pierce. Même sous la torture. Comment tu as fait pour être crainte dans ton lycée ? Je veux dire, ici tout le monde me craint et me respecte parce que je suis une garce et que je couche avec tout le monde. Alors que toi t'as l'air… inoffensive et tu es gwine.

- _Et merde…_ Holly.

- Sérieusement Pierce ?_ Santana était dépitée. _

- Sérieusement. A moi, pourquoi tu veux pas me les dire ?

- Parce que ça te regarde pas, et on se connaît depuis 2 jours. Pourquoi tu te coupes ?

- Pour m'échapper. T'as déjà essayé avec une fille ?

- Nope, et franchement c'est pas quelque chose que j'ai envie d'essayer. Je laisse ça dans la partie « expérience de fac ». Pour t'échapper de quoi ?

- De mes problèmes. Avec qui t'as pas couché au lycée l'année dernière ?

- Hm, Anderson et Hummel parce qu'ils sont gay. Mike parce qu'il est avec Tina depuis la 3ème apparement et Artie parce que les fauteuils roulants c'est pas mon truc. C'est quoi tes problèmes ?

- Vous tous et d'autres trucs aussi. _Santana était surprise, vraiment surprise._ Est-ce que tu aimes bien les gens du glee club ?

- Ouais, mais je leur dirais jamais, ou peut-être quand je partirais d'ici. Et comment ça nous ?

- Bah mise à part quelques gens du glee club, toi et tes potes vous me faîtes chier à longueur de journée tout ça parce que je suis lesbienne, vous êtes tellement immatures.

- Attend, je suis sûrement plus mature que toi ! Je-

- Coucher avec tout le lycée fait pas de toi quelqu'un de mature Santana. Dernière question : est-ce qu'on est amies ?

- Non. _Santana avait dit ça sur un ton sec et dur, elle n'avait pas encore avalé que la blonde dise qu'elle est immature. Brittany sortit son ipod de son sac et mis ses écouteurs, puis regarda Santana droit dans les yeux._

- Ok. Alors à plus Lopez.

Elle enfila son sac sur son épaule et partit, le regard de Santana lourd dans son dos.

Sur son ipod, une musique commença : Mine, de Taylor Swift. Les larmes aux yeux, elle continua sur la route de chez elle.

Arrivée sur le parking, la blonde s'effondra contre un muret en pleurant. _Je suis vraiment trop conne, vraiment bien trop conne._ La tête dans les genoux, la batterie de son ipod la lâcha. _Super, enfoiré de chez Apple. Incapables de faire un truc qui tiens la charge._ Elle commença à jurer tout haute lorsqu'une voix vint à elle.

- C'est pas possible d'être aussi-

- Bouge Pierce.

- Nope.

- J'ai dit, bouge Brittany.

- Hm. La ferme.

- Ok. _Le garçon l'attrapa par les épaules et la releva. Une fois à sa hauteur, il passa un pouce sur ses larmes._ Donne ton téléphone. _Elle lui donna sans hésiter. Il chercha le numéro d'Holly et mis l'appelle sur haut-parleur._

« **Allô ? Madame P- Holly ?**

_Euh.. C'est pas Brittany ?_

**Non, c'est Blaine.**

_Oh, Blaine ! Tu vas bien ? Brittany va bien ?_

**Oui, oui. Dîtes, ça vous dérange si Brittany dors chez moi ce soir ?**

_Euh, moi non, mais tes parents ?_

**Vous inquiétez pas, ma mère est partie en Floride pour le boulot alors je suis avec mon frère et il va bien vouloir.**

_Ton frère de… ?_

**31 ans.**

_Ow, d'accord. Et ses affaires ?_

**Mon frère passera les chercher vers 20h.**

_D'accord alors, demande à Brittany si je prend ses affaires habituelles. Cette dernière hocha la tête._

**Oui.**

_Bon d'accord, pas de bêtises ?_

**Non, non. Merci Holly, à plus tard.**

_A plus tard mon grand._ »

- Réglé. Maintenant bouge de cette voiture et viens attendre mon frère avec moi.

Il s'avancèrent vers le milieu du parking, Brittany essuya ses yeux, mis son bras dans celui de Blaine et appuya sa tête sur son épaule.

- Kurt a de la chance.

- Je sais, je suis parfait.

- Ca va les chevilles ?

- Tant qu'elles sont pas aussi grosses que les tiennes.

- Très drôle abruti. _Elle souleva sa tête, lui donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule avant de la reposer._ Sinon, ton frère, il est comment physiquement ? Et mentalement aussi.

- Hm, il est hétéro mais pas homophobe, assez grand, pas dégueu à regarder. Mentalement, tu verras par toi-même, mais il est un peu comme moi. Pourquoi ? Tu comptes te faire mon frère ?

- Encore une fois, très, très, très drôle abruti. Non, mais tu sais que ma mère a 33 ans cette année ?

- Euh.. Et alors ?

- Réfléchis.

- Non, je- awwwwwwwwwwwwwww d'accord, je vois.

- T'es long à détente.

- Je te permets pas, _il lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes,_ on verra ça dans la soirée.

- On peut appeler ça, _Brittany tendit le bras et traça un demi cercle dans le ciel avec sa main,_ le plan Anderday !_ Blaine rigola._

- Ca sonne bien. Voilà mon frère, on y va.

- Attend, il sais que je viens ?

- Non, mais il va le savoir tout de suite.

Blaine lui offrit un très grand sourire. Brittany soupira et se prépara à une soirée où elle devra encore raconter à son ami pourquoi elle pleurait et la discussion avec Santana et où peut-être sa mère aller rencontrer son prochain petit copain.

Bref, une longue soirée.

* * *

Heheeeeeeee, voilà un chapitre que j'aime pas beaucoup, j'en suis pas trop fière !

J'espère que le passage du jeu des questions vous a plu!

venez mettre des reviews, venez les enfants *vois de pedobear* :p

le prochain chapitre sera peut-être dimanche, mais je ne vous garanti rien vu que j'ai de la famille chez moi à partir de vendredi! :)


	7. Bonne nuit Q

bonjour, vraiment désolée pour le retard, mais j'ai pas eu beaucoup accès à mon ordi et puis après, manque d'inspiration!

**covergirl06** : Oui, écrire les dialogues là c'était vraiment marrant. Merci pour ta review. :)

**FabPezBerry78** : Merci pour te review, je n'étais pas sûre du tout pour le chapitre précédent donc merci. :)

**Juju8** : ah d'accord! oui effectivement, petit beug. Tu vas un peu plus comprendre pourquoi elle dit non là, enfin j'espère sinon n'hésite pas à demander! San a parlé de son "problème" qu'à Quinn et tu vas voir ici que notre blonde vas s'en mêler! Oui, Cooper est encore et toujours le frère de Blaine, mais pour l'instant je sais pas encore ce que je vais faire d'eux deux, de Anderday. :3 et c'est normal, toi tu prends le temps d'écrire une review à chaque chapitre, alors pourquoi je prendrais pas le temps de te répondre? :) merci encore!

**Emy** **Unbroken** : merci beaucoup !

**Ellerrina** : merci beaucoup ! j'aime aussi l'amitié Blaittany et t'en fais pas pour le Quinntana, tu vas être servie!

voilà, comme d'habitude vulgarité et italique sont au rendez-vous! boooonne lecture!

* * *

La soirée de Brittany et Blaine se passa très bien, elle lui avait raconté tout ce qu'elle savait sur Santana, pourquoi elle pleurait. Il lui avait donné son avis, et lui avait ensuite expliqué comment il avait empêché Kurt de se couper. Ils avaient mangé des pizzas avec le frère de Blaine, Cooper, qui n'arrêtait pas de poser des questions sur la mère de Brittany après l'avoir vu rapidement, il avait l'air de la trouver jolie et Brittany et Blaine avaient l'air plutôt fiers de leur plan Anderday. Blaine avait ensuite précisé à son amie que Cooper était pareil quand il avait eu sa première petite amie, Marion. Ils avaient fini la soirée en chantant pleins de chansons, de Disney surtout.

Le lendemain, ils allèrent à l'entraînement des cheerios normalement ensemble.

Blaine devait partir rapidement après le cours alors il avait juste fait la bise à Brittany puis couru vers la voiture de son frère qui faisait des grands coucou à Brittany en souriant. Puis la coach appela Brittany, pour qu'elle lui parle de son équipe de San Francisco. Epuisée, Brittany entra dans les vestiaires un peu après les autres filles et décida de se doucher au lycée. Elle prit donc sa douche à l'écart des filles, même après seulement 3 jours dans le lycée elle s'était habituée au comportement des gens. Elle s'installa un peu à l'écart aussi pour s'habiller, enfilant un short couleur corail et un débardeur blanc.

Son portable vibra, elle regarda l'appelant, Blaine.

«** C'est quoi le numéro de ta mère ?**

_Bah dis donc Anderson, j'espère que ton frère est plus délicat !_

**Alllllez**.

_Kurt avait raison, t'es pas romantique du tout._

**Quoi ? Il a dit ça ? Quand ? Non, non, tu sais quoi peu importe. Mon frère veut le numéro de ta mère. Envoi le moi.**

_Je sens que je vais le regretter._

**Mais non, on sera dans la même famille après, tu vas voooir !**

_C'est bien ce que je me disais._

**Allez envoi Pierce, tu fais chier.**

_Ok ok, je t'envoi ça._ »

Brittany raccrocha en souriant, envoya le numéro de sa mère à Blaine qui lui répondit immédiatement par un joyeux merci et elle posa son portable sur le banc. Elle finit de ranger ses affaires, récupéra son ipod et ses écouteurs au fond de son sac, le referma et le posa sur son épaule.

Alors que _3_ de Britney Spears résonnait dans ses oreilles, elle put entendre son prénom être crié derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Quinn avec un objet violet à rayures dans la main, visiblement contente que Brittany l'entende enfin. Cette dernière enleva ses écouteurs rapidement.

- Merci mon dieu tu m'entends enfin !

- Ah, désolée, j'adore cette chanson.

- C'est quoi ?

- _3_ de Britney Spears. Tu veux écouter ?

- Ah, non c'est bon, je connais. _Quinn lui adressa un sourire._ Euh, tiens, tu as oublié ton téléphone sur le banc des vestiaires. _Brittany reconnu l'objet et Quinn lui donna._

- Oh mon dieu, merci beaucoup Quinn !

- De rien. _Quinn lui fit un clin d'œil._

Brittany déverrouilla son portable et tomba directement sur son bloc-notes, il y avait quelque chose d'écrit sur une nouvelle note :

_Appelle-moi vers 20 heures ce soir, j'ai à te parler._

_Mon numéro est dans ton répertoire._

_Q._

Brittany rentra chez elle avec un sentiment entre l'excitation et l'appréhension, une des filles les plus populaires _–et les plus canons, sans déconner-_ du lycée voulait lui parler.

Elle avait mangé rapidement en disant à sa mère qu'elle avait plein de devoirs mais en réalité elle était juste là, à écouter de la musique et à fixer son téléphone et à se demander ce que lui voulait Quinn. _Je l'appelle ou pas ? Mais oui, sinon je serais jamais prise au sérieux._

Donc vers 20h03 elle pris son téléphone, fouilla son répertoire et trouva le nom de Quinn avec un petit smiley souriant. Elle pris une grande inspiration, pourquoi, elle ne savait pas vraiment, puis appuya sur appeler et approcha l'appareil de son oreille.

« **Hey, je pensais que t'allais jamais appeler.**

_Euh, bah j'ai que 4 minutes de retard. C'est si important que ça ?_

**Pour moi oui.**

_Ah, d'accord. Bah alors excuse !_

**C'est pas grave, je suis pas là pour t'apprendre à appeler à l'heure, il faut qu'on parle.**

_C'est bien ce que j'avais compris quand j'ai vu ta petite note. On parle de quoi ?_

**La question exacte est on parle de qui.**

_Bon, ok blondinette._

**Hé, t'es aussi blonde que moi !** _Brittany et elle rigolèrent ensemble._

_On parle de QUI alors ?_

**On joue aux devinettes ?**

_Nope, tu craches le morceau Fabray._

**Roh, t'es pas marrante.**

_On est pas là pour se marrer ! Je veux un noooom moi._

**Un nom : Lopez.**

_Oh putain. Brittany avait dit ça dans un soupir et elle pouvait sentir quelque chose se former dans sa poitrine, comme un poids rien qu'à l'énonciation de son nom._

**Elle m'a raconté votre jeu.**

_Hm._

**Ça te dérange ?**

_Non, je l'ai dit à Blaine toute façon._

**Oh, ok. Donc bon, faut que tu saches plusieurs choses.**

_Balance_.

**Santana n'a jamais autant parlé à quelqu'un, sauf moi mais je suis sa meilleure amie donc techniquement je compte pas.** _Le poids dans la poitrine de Brittany se fit de plus en plus lourd_. **Ensuite, si elle a utilisé le joker c'est pas contre toi directement, 'fin, c'est pas une attaque directe ou truc comme ça tu vois ?**

_Hm, hm._

**Et puis elle m'a dit qu'elle commençait à bien t'aimer.** _Brittany sentit le poids s'alourdir, tellement lourd que ses prochains mots sortirent dans un sanglot._

_Alors, pourquoi elle m'a répondu super méchamment ?_

**Britt ? Brittany tu pleures ? Oh, je t'en pris ne pleure pas pour Santana j'ai déjà dû la réconforter tout à l'heure s'il te plaît.**

_Tu as quoi ? Ces mots avait ait un effet d'électrochoc dans l'esprit de Brittany._

**Hein ? De quoi ? J'ai quoi ?**

_Fabray, fais pas l'innocente j'ai TRES bien entendu, tu as réconforté Santana ?_

**Je.. Ouais. Tu lui dis rien sinon elle me tue.**

_Hm, hm, t'inquiètes. Pourquoi ?_

**Après votre conversation, elle m'a dit que tu lui avais parlé froidement à la fi-**

_MAIS ELLE M'A DIT QU'ON ETAIS PAS AMIES ! APRES 45 MINUTES A SE DIRE DES TRUCS QUE SEULE ELLE SAIT ! _

**Oh, laisse-moi finir. Elle t'a dit ça parce que tu avais dit qu'elle était immature, ensuite tu lui as dit une vérité blessante. Tu t'en souviens de ce que c'est ? Elle me l'a pas dit.**

_Ah, bah sûrement quand je lui ai dit que coucher avec tout le lycée la rendait pas plus mature._

**Ah ouais.** _Quinn ricana._ **C'est pas faux mais elle a horreur de ce genre de trucs, elle part sur la défensive direct après.**

_Mais va falloir qu'elle apprenne à encaisser tranquillement après le lycée._

**Je sais et je lui aie déjà dit pleins de fois. Ecoute, le prochaine fois que vous vous parlez, tu lui en redis une, puis elle t'en dis une et ainsi de suite, tu comprends ?**

_Hm, ouais._

**J'ai déjà joué à ce petit jeu avec elle, elle apprécie pas forcément au début mais c'est comme regarder une série, un fois qu'elle y prend goût et qu'elle aime bien, elle continue.**

_Et ça va mener où ?_

**Bien plus loin que tu ne le penses.**

_Trop de mystère en toi dis-donc Fabray._

**Je sais, je sais. Je vais devoir raccrocher, je t'envoie son numéro de téléphone par sms et tu lui proposes un horaire pour faire le jeu, ensuite tu me le dis ok ?**

_Hm, ok. Et, euh.. Quinn ?_

**Oui ?**

_Est-ce qu'on est amies ?_

**Oui.** _Chacune souriait de son côté_. **Oui on est amies.**

_Merci Q. _

**De rien, B. **»

Elle raccrocha, et après la conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir il était presque 21h. Pendant que la blonde enfilait son pyjama, elle entendit son portable vibrer sur son lit et souria. Si Quinn était comme Blaine et Kurt, elle avait pas vraiment de souci à se faire.

Pendant qu'elle se démaquillait, britt faisait le bilan :

_Blaine est mon meilleur ami gay._

_Kurt est ma bouée de sauvetage._

_Quinn est apparemment mon amie._

_Tina, Mercedes, Artie, Finn, Sam et Mike sont vraiment sympa mais faut pas que je me fasse trop d'idées, je les connais pas encore bien._

_Rachel a pas l'air de bien m'aimer depuis que j'ai chanté merveilleusement bien mais Mercedes m'a dit que c'était provisoire donc bon._

_Puckerman a clairement l'air d'être un connard avec toutes les meufs qu'il croise mais quand il regarde Q, il change, c'est vraiment trop bizarre._

_Et Lopez… Bon je passe mon tour._

La blonde passa aux toilettes, puis s'installa dans ses couvertures, alluma sa télé et regarda ses sms.

**Voilà le numéro de Satan, envoi lui un message maintenant ! –Q.**

_Et si je le fait pas maintenant, tu sauras pas ? ) –B._

**Oh que si parce que je vais recevoir un sms d'elle m'engueulant parce que je t'ai donné son numéro.**

_Oh, intéressant._

**N'utilise pas ça contre moi.**

_T'en fais pas, on se voit demain Q, bonne nuit._

**Bonne nuit B.**

Brittany souria, changea de chaîne pour tomber sur un film avec Jim Carrey, mais elle ne regardait pas vraiment le film, elle regardait surtout le numéro de Santana se demandant comment elle pourrait tourner son premier message. Après de longues minutes à tourner ses pouces au-dessus de son écran tactile, elle finit par pianoter dessus.

_Hey Lopez, ça te dit de te refaire Piercer après le glee club demain ?_

**Comment t'as eu mon numéro toi?**

_Une bonne amie ne cite jamais ses sources. ;)_

**Je vais tuer Anderson et Porcelaine.**

_Ne les touche pas Lopez, n'y pense même pas et ne t'approche pas d'eux méchamment._

**Oh, calm down la lesbi. On défend ses petits gayfriends ?**

_Je suis comme ça, je défends tout le monde, du moins ceux qui sont mes amis. Et encore en plus c'est pas eux qui m'ont donné ton numéro. Alors, ma proposition ?_

**Ta proposition ?**

_Demain après le glee club, vestiaires des cheerios, on refait un jeu mais un peu différemment._

**Différemment ?**

_Une vérité chacune. Je te dis ce que je pense vraiment sur toi, toute sorte de réflexion, ensuite à toi et ainsi de suite, mais on a le droit à aucune réaction._

**Mouais… Je connais ce jeu, déjà joué.**

_Je sais. Bonne nuit Lopez._

Santana n'avait même pas pris la peine de répondre. Brittany fixa la télé et sentit ses yeux se fermer mais son téléphone vibra à côté d'elle et la fit sursauter. C'était Quinn.

**Mission accompli B ! Je viens de recevoir un message d'une Santana en furie.**

_Tu vois, je fais bien mon boulot._

**Effectivement et j'apprécie le travail bien fait. :P Alors quel horaire ?**

_Demain, après le glee club._

**Parfait, tu m'envoie un message si ça tourne au vinaigre ou si elle devient moins coopérative. Bisous, à demain B.**

_A demain Q. :)_

* * *

__Voilou! j'espère que je me suis faite pardonnée, car malgré le manque d'inspi je suis plutôt contente de mon chapitre.

Je peux vraiment pas vous dire la date du prochain chapitre parce que j'ai encore un planning chargé (je prend le melon hihi :3) et si je vous dit une date sans la respecter comme là, c'est pas sympa!


	8. Comment ça à Quinn ?

me revoilà, vous avez beaucoup de patience, merci beaucoup!

**covergirl06** : merci pour ta review, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup cette amitié. :)

**Ellerrina **: merci ! oui, j'aime bien les faire parler par sms aussi. :p merci beaucoup ! moi aussi je l'aime bien, même si c'est vraiment complexe et ça ne va pas se simplifier pour le moment! j'aime aussi ma Britt comme ça, mais je voulais garder trois-deux choses qui ne changent pas, et qui font que c'est quand même Brittany au final. merci pour ta review. :)

**FabPezBerry78** : merci beaucoup ! :)

**Sandraa-N** : merci pour ta review !

**Juju8** : merciiiiii ! c'est vrai que je ne voulais pas d'une garce même si dans mon idée de départ s'en étais une, je l'ai faite beaucoup plus gentille finalement. malheureusement pour toi, ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu découvriras son secret. :')

**Guest** : merci beaucoup !

**yhcorb** : merci brochy la brochette.

**Charlie** : merci !

voilà, bonne lecture! (attanssion ya dé gro mo)

* * *

Au glee club, ils avaient eu un travail de duo et trio à faire. Mr. Schuester avait décidé de faire le duos lui-même et Brittany est avec Blaine, Kurt est avec Lopez, _pauvre chat_, Quinn est avec Puck, _comme par hasard_, Tina est avec Sam, _mouais_, Mercedes est avec Mike et Finn, le seul trio et Rachel est avec Artie.

Elle avait dit à Blaine de passer chez elle vers 17h30 pour commencer à répéter des chansons. Après le glee club, elle se rendit aux vestiaires des cheerleaders, et contrairement à la première fois, Santana n'y était pas encore. Elle s'assit donc en chantonnant un des morceaux que Blaine lui avait envoyé pendant le glee club. Elle les écouta tous une première fois puis commença à vraiment chanter une chanson qu'elle adorait, voyant que Santana ne venais pas.

Beauty queen of only eighteen

She has some trouble with herself

He was always there to help her

She always belonged to someone else

I drove for miles and miles

And wound up at your door

I've had you so many so but somehow

I want more

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on you corner in pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I know I tend to get so insecure

It doesn't matter anymore

It's not always rainbows and butterflies

It's compromise that moves us along

My heart is full and my door's always open

You can come anytime you want

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

And she will be loved

Une voix se joignit à celle de Brittany, étonnement jolie et la blonde s'en rendit compte mais ne stoppa pas sa chanson pour regarder qui chantait, au contraire.

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

I know where you hide

Alone in your car

Know all of the things that make you who you are

I know that goodbye means nothing at all

Comes back and begs me catch her every time she falls

Tap on my window knock on my door

I want to make you feel beautiful

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on you corner in the pouring rain

Look for the girl with the broken smile

Ask her if she wants to stay awhile

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will be loved

And she will de loved

I don't mind spending everyday

Out on your corner in the pouring rain

Elle leva la tête et se retrouva en face de… personne. Et pourtant ça n'avait pas été son imagination, quelqu'un était bien là pour chanter avec elle, elle aurait dû lever la tête avant. Tant pis, il était 16h10 et Lopez était en retard. C'est plus important qu'un chanteur inconnu non ? Son portable vibra, un sms.

**Alors, ces questions ?**

_Elle est pas encore là Fabray, rentre ta tête de fouine._

**Laisse ma tête tranquille. C'est pas normal, on s'est séparées en sortant du glee club et j'ai fait gaffe si elle allait vers les vestiaires.**

_Bah non, elle est pas là, et je pense que je vais me barrer._

**Non, attends la, au moins jusque 16h30.**

_Bon, ok. 16h30._

**Merci, je te sms à 20 et à 30 ?**

_Si tu veux._

16h20 passe, un sms de Quinn, 16h30 passe, un sms de Quinn et un de Brittany à Santana.

_Ecoute, si tu voulais pas venir, fallait me le dire par sms l'autre jour, ça fait 30 minutes que je t'attends comme une conne, comme si je croyais que mademoiselle Lopez veuille venir passer une petite heure en ma compagnie, trop de faux espoirs hein ? Maintenant va bien te faire enculer, tu t'es bien foutue de ma gueule, j'espère que t'en as profité. Et comme je disais la dernière fois, t'es putain d'immature Santana. Ciao._

La blonde était vraiment vraiment énervée, et elle devait se calmer avant de rentrer chez elle, elle resta donc dans les vestiaires un moment avant de ressentir un sentiment qui l'avait quitté 2 jours plus tôt. Elle attrapa son téléphone, tremblante et composa machinalement le numéro de Kurt.

« **Hey, Brittou.**

_K-Kurt…_

**Ok, calme toi, t'es ou ?**

_D-Dans les vestiaires des cheer…_

**Elles t'ont fait quelque chose ?**

_Non, non ! Tu-tu peux passer chez moi ?_

**Bien-sûr. Ta mère pourra appeler mon père ?**

_Ouais. A tout de suite. Merci Kurt._ »

Brittany raccrocha, refoula ses larmes, prit son sac et sortit en trombe des vestiaires, regardant autour d'elle si il y avait quelqu'un, personne. _Cette pute de Lopez_. Elle n'avait pas regardé si Santana lui avait répondu, mais peu importe.

Quand elle arriva chez elle, un 4x4 noir foula les graviers en même temps qu'elle et Kurt en descendit précipitamment pour la prendre dans ses bras. Ils entrèrent, Brittany laissa un mot à sa mère pour qu'elle appelle Mr. Hummel puis ils montèrent dans la chambre de Brittany. Elle se laissa tomber sur son lit en pleurant et Kurt lui caressait le dos, se faisant rassurant.

- Bon je dois te dire, ça doit faire 4 jours qu'on se connaît mais t'es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse.

- Pourquoi tu me dis ça ? Je me suis démontée là, je suis même pas capable de passer au-dessus d'une crise de manque !

- Mais je suis là, et t'es assez forte pour m'appeler. Quand j'étais à ta place, le plus souvent, Blaine me trouvait plein de sang mais je ne l'appelais jamais. Je me sentais tellement-

- Honteuse. Débile. Pathétique. Stupide. Humiliée. Ridicule. Faible.

- Oui. Mais toi tu es là, et tu m'appelles à chaque fois. T'as pas le droit de me dire que tu as honte ou que tu es humiliée. Je suis ton ami et je ne pense et ne penserai jamais ça de toi.

- Hm. _Brittany resserra sa prise autour de son oreiller._

- Donc arrêtes de te morfondre et explique plutôt pourquoi ce que tu faisais dans les vestiaires des cheerleaders.

- Hm, non.

- Brittany Pierce, tout de suite.

- Noooooope. _Kurt s'approcha d'elle et lui chatouilla les côtes et Brittany finit par céder._ Ok, ok ! Mais lââââche-moi ! _Il cessa ses mouvements et elle se mit assise en tailleur, l'oreiller sur les jambes, Lord Tubbington se mettant sur son oreiller_. J'ai envoyé un sms hier soir à Santana pour qu'on fasse un jeu.

- Un jeu ?

- Ouais, un truc ou chacun dit une vérité qui blesse et l'autre doit rien dire et ainsi de suite.

- Oh, je connais._ Brittany le regarda avec une mine interrogative._ Je t'expliquerais plus tard, continue.

- Ouais, bon. Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans les vestiaires juste après le glee club, Quinn était de mon côté on va dire, c'est elle qui m'a dit d'essayer ça. _Kurt lui demanda silencieusement comment elle avait_ _fait pour être amie avec Quinn._ Plus tard ! Donc je suis arrivée, elle était pas là encore et j'ai commencé à écouter les chansons que Blaine m'avait envoyé pour notre duo. Je me suis arrêté à _She Will Be Loved_ de Maroon 5, et comme je la connaissais et que personne n'était là, je l'ai chantée. Et vers le refrain, quand ça faisait genre "and she wiiiiiill be loved", quelqu'un est venu chanter avec moi, enfin j'ai cru mais comme j'ai pas regardé et quand j'ai eu finis, il y avait personne autour. Je me sentais un peu comme folle tu vois ? _Kurt hocha la tête comme il le faisait depuis le début_. Ensuite Quinn m'a envoyé des messages à 4 heures 10, 20 et 30 et comme Santana n'était pas encore là, je lui ai envoyé un message pas gentil, pour lui exprimer toute ma gratitude. _Son ami lui souria tristement, pris le téléphone de Brittany puis fouilla dans ses messages._

- Ah oui, effectivement. _La blonde ria._

- Tu vois. Et ensuite j'ai fait la crise, je t'ai appelé et nous voilà.

- Ouep. Blaine vient vers 5 heures et demie ?

- Ouais, il est ?

- 5 heures moins le quart. Je reste là ?

- Ouais, ma mère va vouloir te parler.

- Hm, ok.

Kurt se jeta dans les bras de son amie et ils tombèrent à la renverse sur son lit en riant.

- Content que tu pleures plus Pierce.

- Contente que tu sois là Hummel._ Ils se relevèrent et s'assirent face à face, Kurt jouant avec l'uniforme de Brittany. _Alors, comment ça se fait que tu connais notre jeu ?

- Votre jeu ? Ahah, tu te coupais pas encore que je connaissais ce jeu ma petite ! _Brittany donna un coup de poing dans l'épaule du châtain._ Outch ! Et c'est moi qui te porte à l'entraînement !

- Tant pis, je prends le risque.

- Pauvre conne. _Brittany prépara son poing mais Kurt lui attrapa la main._ Stop les coups de poing. On avait fait une soirée chez Rachel après notre victoire aux régionales et on avait joué à 7 Minutes In Heaven, et je suis tombé sur Puck. Et pendant les 7 minutes, on a joué à ce jeu.

- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?

- Secret défense.

- Maaaaaaaaaaais alllllller Kuuuuuurtsie !

- Noooooooope. On le dira jamais.

- T'en sais quoi que lui a jamais rien dit sur toi ?

- Oh, il a dit des trucs à Finn, mais moi j'ai dit des trucs à Quinn.

- Comment ça à Quinn ?

- T'as qu'à aller demander à ta nouvelle amie, je sais pas par quel moyen s'est arrivé mais vous êtes amies apparemment.

- Elle est amie avec toi et Blaine aussi !

- Parce que je la connais depuis la maternelle, et on est dans les cheerios. Elle adore Blaine en plus.

- C'est vrai que par rapport à toi c'est un ange.

- Je-

- T'aime, oui je sais.

- T'enmerde. _Brittany lui tira la langue._ Bon, alors tu me racontes ?

- Roooh, bon j'avais oublié mon portable dans les vestiaires mardi après que Blaine m'ai appelée pour son frère-

- Son frère ?!

- Laisse-moi finir ! _Kurt hocha la tête_. Donc Quinn m'a à moitié couru après pour me le rendre et quand je l'ai ouvert il y avait une note et son numéro dedans. Je l'ai appelée vers 8 heures et on a parlé pendant une bonne heure de Lopez. Ensuite je lui ai demandé si on était amies, exactement comme à Santana, et elle m'a dit que oui. T'es content ?

- Hm, ouais. Mais… Le frère de Blaine, vraiment ? Je te croyais-

- Stop, fini pas ta phrase. _Brittany leva la main devant son visage._ J'aime toujours autant les filles, mais comme tu le sais, j'ai passé la soirée chez Blaine après le truc de Santana et son frère a été chercher mes affaires chez moi et toute la soirée après il a fait que de parler de ma mère et il a voulu son numéro donc Blaine m'appelait pour me le demander. Mais c'était genre pas du tout romantique je sais pas comment tu le supportes.

- Hm, il a de la chance que je l'aime.

- Totalement ! En parlant de ça, il t'as pas dit un truc concernant un manque de romantisme ?

- T'as fait quoi encore ?

- Bah, hm, il se pourrait que j'ai mentionné le fait que tu m'ai dit que tu le trouvais pas assez romantique. _Kurt fit semblant d'être choqué._ Rooooh, c'est bon ! C'est sorti tout seul ! _Puis ils rirent ensemble._

- C'est pas grave. Hm, il est moins cinq ma chère amie.

- Ma mère va pas tarder, on va manger un truc ?

Ils allèrent se chercher du chocolat en tablette, Brittany le coupa en morceaux et les glissa dans trois pains beurrés. Ils se posèrent devant la télé et à peine assis dans le canapé en cuir, Holly fit son apparition dans le salon clair.

- Hey ! _Elle déposa un baiser sur le front de sa fille et salua Kurt d'un signe de la main._ Tu m'en as fait un ?

- Ouep, il est sur le plan de travail.

- Merci. _Holly alla jusque dans la cuisine, attrapa son pain et revint avec sa fille et Kurt. _Bonne journée ?

- Ca peut aller. Kurt est là en attendant Blaine, faudrait que t'appelles son père.

- Tu peux pas vivre sans gay toi ? _Kurt ria à la remarque et Holly attrapa son téléphone._

- Hé ! Si je peux, mais je suis rentrée avec Kurt en voiture alors il attend que Blaine arrive, ils se bécotent 5 minutes et ensuite on va répéter notre duo. _Elle se tourna vers Kurt. _Tu répètes quand avec JLo toi ?

- Hm, je sais pas, je vais lui demander demain.

- JLo ?_ Hm, maman, non._

- Oh, une hispanique insupportable du glee club et elle est dans les cheerleader, elle est avec Kurt pour les duos.

- Oh, ok. Et Blaine, c'est son frère qui l'amène ce soir ?

- Oui, maman. Parce que Blaine a pas encore le permis. Tu peux sauter de joie tu sais.

- Ahah, très drôle. J'ai plus 16 ans, je vais pas sauter comme une puce quand il sera là.

- Ah vraiment ? Donc ça te dérange pas si il reste avec toi pendant que moi et Blaine on répète ?

- Hein, hm, non, non. Vous en aurez pour combien de temps ?

- Oh, une demi-heure, une heure je sais pas. T'en penses quoi Kurt ?

- Oh, avec Blaine, une bonne heure. _Brittany se tourna vers Kurt, lui fit un sourire satisfait sans que sa mère ne voie._

- Bon c'est bon, oui il pourra rester ! _Sa mère se tourna vers le couloir menant à sa chambre._

- Mais non maman, va pas te changer, t'es tellement belle comme ça, avec ton uniforme du magasin ! _Sa mère lui répondit avec une grimace._

- Fille indigne !

- Je t'aime aussi !

Kurt et elle finirent leur goûter tranquillement devant Mon Petit Poney jusqu'à ce que la porte d'entrée sonne.

* * *

voilà ! j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, après beaucoup d'attente!

la chanson que Brittany et une mystérieuse personne chantent c'est "She Will Be Loved" de Maroon 5. #maroonerpowa

pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas, 7 Minutes In Heaven est un jeu américain qui se fait la plupart du temps en soirée, deux personnes sont choisies pour se retrouver dans une pièce étroite et sombre pendant 7 minutes et ils peuvent faire ce qu'il veulent.

le prochain chapitre sera un focus sur la soirée Blaine/Brittany et Cooper/Holly, et il arrivera plus tôt, vous en faite pas.

merci pour tout vos favoris, follow et reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir!


	9. Kurt?

bonjour, désolée pour le retard, surtout que vous allez me tuer vous la taille de ce chapitre.

j'avais pas d'inspiration donc aussi désolée pour la qualité (sûrement médiocre) de ce chapitre...

**covergirls06** : merci, moi aussi j'adore cette chanson. peut-être, peut-être pas, qui sais.. ;)

**FabPezBerry78** : merci, j'aime beaucoup aussi cette amitié Klainttann (nom compliqué :3)

**Juju8** : qui sais si c'est elle ou pas ? peut-être que je suis assez sadique pour ne pas te le dire maintenant... :3 tu vas voir, il ne se passe non plus grand chose dans celui-ci... :/ je préfère me confronter à Satan plutôt qu'à Snixx ;) merci pour ta review !

**Ellerrina** : merci merci! moi aussi j'aime Kurttany :3 ahah, j'avoue que ce sms est ma plus grande réussite O:)

**Debby'Andy** : merci beaucoup ! merci, c'est vraiment mon but, j'ai pas envie d'écrire quelque chose de noir tooooout le temps, j'aime bien la légèreté et mélanger le sérieux avec le beaucoup moins. ahah, peut-être que c'est pas elle, qui saaaaais, moi je sais pas :3

**Satani** : ahah, c'est addictif :3 merci pour ta review !

* * *

Brittany alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à un Blaine blasé et à un Cooper surexcité. Dès que Blaine vit Kurt derrière Brittany son regard s'éclaira et il se faufila derrière son amie pour aller embrasser son amant. La blonde fit les yeux ronds devant cette scène et fusilla le couple du regard avant de se retourner vers Cooper.

- Calme-toi, Coop. Ça va bien se passer.  
- Oh ferme-la! _envoya le grand frère au petit. _  
- Hey, hey, pas de vulgarité dans ma maison! _Holly apparut dans un jean délavé avec une chemise blanche aux manches trois-quarts._ Oh, bonjour, hm, Cooper.  
- Oui, maman, bien-sûr. On fera attention. _Elle se retourna vers Kurt et Blaine qui se bécotait et claqua des doigts._ Oh, on arrête de se laver la face là, j'ai un concours à gagner moi !  
- Ferme la Pierce ! _Blaine avait enfin lâché les lèvres de son amoureux._  
- Blaine ! Un peu de politesse.  
- Roh, Coop, écrase un peu toi aussi.  
- On arrête là les Frères des Ours !  
- Pardon?  
- Sérieusement?  
- Touché._ Kurt tendit sa paume à Brittany et elle tapa avec sa paume contre la sienne._  
- Blaine, viens dans ma chambre! Et arrêtez de me regarder comme ça on va répéter! RE-PE-TER! Kurt, tu files chez toi, on se voit demain. Cooper, tu restes ici, avec ma mère, faite ce que vous voulez sauf un gamin. _Personne n'osait dire quelque chose, encore troublés par l'intervention de Brittany._ ALLER ON SE BOUGE !

* * *

Blaine et Brittany étaient dans la chambre de cette dernière, après qu'il ai dit une centaine de fois au revoir à Kurt et après qu'elle se soit assurée que sa mère et Cooper n'allaient pas rester une heure sans parler. Donc ils sont tous deux sur le lit de Brittany, en face d'une dizaine de partition, perturbés par tant de choix et si peu de temps.

- On peut faire passer un message sinon ?  
- Euh, explique-toi...?  
- Bah, moi je chante un bout de chanson pour Kurt et toi, un bout de chanson pour qui tu veux, pour Lopez par exemple.  
- Surement pas !

Brittany se leva brusquement du lit et Blaine commença à se demander ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

- Bon, vous voulez un truc à boire ?  
- Avec plaisir.

Holly retourna dans la cuisine chercher deux perriers pendant que Cooper admirait la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait, un petit salon aux airs cocon, avec des couleurs beige et ocre, deux portes, une allant à la cuisine et l'autre il ne le savait pas. Cooper espérait secrètement un jour connaître cette maison par cœur. Holly lui tendit une petite bouteille de perrier et posa deux verres sur la table basse en face d'eux.

- Merci.

- De rien. _Elle commença à siroter sa boisson._ Je suppose qu'on peut se tutoyer maintenant monsieur Anderson ?

- Oui oui, appelles-moi Cooper._ Elle souria._

- Très bien Cooper, appelles-moi Holly alors.

- Pas de souci. Alors, Holly, Blaine et Brittany on l'air de bien s'entendre pas vrai ? _Un cri se fit entendre, la voix de Brittany criant le prénom de son ami._ A leur manière en tout cas.

- A leur manière, on peut dire ça. _Holly souria rapidement et timidement à Cooper, elle se sentait comme une adolescente et trouvait ça horrible. De longues minutes de silence s'installèrent._ Bon, je vais être franche, je suis un peu stressée. _Un peu était un euphémisme évidemment, elle été rongée par le stresse. _

- Moi aussi. Pourquoi on est stressés ?

- Je sais pas. C'est pas un rendez-vous… Si ? Enfin non.

- Non, non, non. J'attends juste que mon petit frère en ai fini avec ta fille.

- Hm, ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais.

* * *

- PUTAIN BLAINE !

- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès !

Blaine s'était levé du lit pour regarder dehors et en se rasseyant un peu trop violement, sa canette de coca avait arrosé une bonne partie des partitions posées sur le lit et les draps en dessous.

- Mais ça va pas réparer ta connerie !

- Oui bah c'est bon je sais ! Mais il nous reste des chansons, voit le bon côté des choses, ça rétréci nos choix.

- Hm, ouais. On a quoi ? Le brun inspecta les feuilles sèches qui étaient par terre.

- On a "Shout" des Isley Brothers. Brittany soupira. Et "More Than Words" de Extreme. _Il se mordit la lèvre, priant intérieurement pour que son amie choisisse Extreme._

- Ok, va pour Extreme.

- Yes !_ La blonde le fixa en riant puis elle se concentra sur sa partition quand le portable de son ami sonna._

* * *

- Ah, en voilà un qui est content.

- Oui, j'entends ça.

Blaine remonta avec Brittany de sa chambre et tous se dirent au revoir, au grand étonnement d'Holly.

- Bah, vous devriez pas être une heure ensemble ?

- Bah si t'étais bien avec Coop, dis-le hein. Je le rappelle, Blaine sais marcher. _Brittany fait un clin d'œil exagéré à sa mère en attrapant une nectarine._

- J'ai jamais dit ça ! Mais dis-moi pourquoi il est parti ?

- Il doit aller voir Kurt, c'est super urgent apparemment.

- J'espère que c'est pas un truc grave.

- Moi aussi.

Brittany remonta dans sa chambre avec une tablette de chocolat blanc à la main, car elle faisait partit de ces gens qui mangent ce qu'ils veulent, quand ils veulent sans prendre de poids. Donc elle entama sa tablette devant les Simspons quand son portable sonna, c'était un numéro qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais elle décrocha quand même.

« _Allô ?_

**Brittany, viens à l'hôpital.**

_Kurt ? T'es où ? _

**Sur le parking, dépêche-toi s'il te plaît.**

_J'arrive._ »

* * *

j'vous laisse en suspense, dégoûtés ou pas? :3

on parle pas trop de Santana ici, mais ne vous y habituez pas trop vite!

en tout cas, merci de venir me lire malgré ce chapitre pourri, j'espère que vous serez encore présents!


	10. Adieu

bonjour, me revoilou. j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira parce que j'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire avec les cours (c'est dur la S :() et les épisodes de glee qui étaient JEHFKEHRFJHK *_* puis pour vous préparez à l'épisode de jeudi qui risque de me faire verser des litres et des litres de larmes.

**Debby'Anddy** : ahah, oui c'est injuste et je crois que cette suite là est encore plus injuste! héhé. merci, ça me rassure énormément, car je suis pas sûre de moi en ce moment au niveau de mes chapitres, j'ai toujours l'impression qu'ils sont écrits à la va-vite et ça me plaît pas. merci pour ta review en tout cas!

**Juju8** : ahah, mais j'espère que ça te fait plaisir! tu vas voir, c'est du Brittana un peu spécial pour le moment, mais ça reste du Brittana quand même! merci pour ta review!

**Ellerrina** : je sais, c'est mon point faible, je n'arrive pas à écrire des chapitres super longs... :/ merci du compliment :) et merci pour ta review!

**katyperrylove** : tu vas découvrir si c'est ce que tu penses ou non, mais souviens toi d'une chose, j'adore surprendre les gens... #modemystérieuseactivée :3 tu vas aussi découvrir un rapprochement, j'en dit pas plus mais il y en a clairement un ici. oui, mon mode sadique est activé aussi, il est toujours là! merci pour ta review!

**WeWeedUnicorns** : aaaaaaaaahah, tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que tu vas vénérer parce que je fais du mal à une de ces trois personnes, t'as plus qu'à lire pour savoir qui :3 merci, merci, merci! et je suis bonne pour la gifle au poisson humide nah? :( merci pour ta review!

**covergirls06** : coucou, merci j'aime beaucoup cette amitié moi aussi, à toi de découvrir qui est à l'hôpital maintenant merci pour ta review!

**UnicornPowa** : tu diras merci de ma part aussi à ton amie de m'avoir recommandée, ça me touche beaucoup! *-* ahah, tu te reconnais dans lequel ? je veux savooooooooir :3 voilà la suite ! merci pour te review!

**FabPezBerry78** : je suis la reine du suspens O:) merci pour ta review!

on est dans les pensées de brittoune en _italique_, bonne lecture!

* * *

Brittany enfila une paire de chaussure et enfourcha son vélo. Heureusement pour elle, Lima était une petite ville et en une dizaine de minutes, elle fut sur le parking. Elle s'arrêta un moment à l'entrée pour repérer le 4x4 de Kurt. _Bingo_. Elle remonta sur son vélo et parti à une vitesse folle vers le véhicule noir. Une fois à proximité, elle cria du plus fort qu'elle put le prénom de son ami qui surgit de l'intérieur, ce qui surprit Brittany. Ça la surprit tellement, qu'elle paniqua, guidona et se retrouva sur les fesses par terre. _Et merde, ça fait mal le bitume._ Kurt courut vers son amie, tout paniqué.

- Britt, ça va? Excuse-moi, je t'ai fait peur? Bien-sûr que oui! Quel con, quel con...  
- Kurt, ça va t'en fais pas, aide-moi à me relever. _Elle tendit son bras qu'il attrapa pour la hisser._ Bon, il se passe quoi là? Blaine est avec toi?  
- Non, Blaine est à l'intérieur avec... _Kurt coupa sa phrase et baissa les yeux._ Tu devrais même pas être là, je sais pas pourquoi je t'ai appelée ...  
- Quoi?! Tu te moques de moi? Kurt, je t'adore mais tu dois te foutre de ma gueule là! Je viens en vélo comme une folle et si tu m'as appelée c'est pour une bonne raison, alors, Kurt Hummel, qui est dans ce foutu hôpital?! _Elle montra du doigt l'hôpital avec force, et Kurt avait bien trop peur d'elle à ce moment là pour lui mentir._  
- Qu-Quinn...  
- QUINN? QU-QUINN? _Kurt hocha la tête._

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Brittany qui détala comme un lapin vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Elle s'arrêta pour demander à la secrétaire des informations, mais tourna la tête et vit deux personnes de dos, deux chevelures qu'elle aurait reconnus entre des milliers.

- Blaine! Santana! _Blaine se retourna et fit un sourire triste à Brittany, puis Santana la regarda à son tour._

A ce moment, Brittany put voir le visage ensanglanté et rougit par les pleurs de la latina, et surtout son regard perçant et froid, la blonde s'approcha d'eux et s'assit à côté de Santana. Elle voulut passer sa main sur son dos, en guise de réconfort, de soutien, mais l'accueil ne fut pas très amical.  
- Me touche pas! Tout ça c'est de ta faute! Tout-  
- Mademoiselle ce n'est pas un parloir ici, allez vous calmez dehors!

Alors que Santana voulait répliquer une insulte en espagnol à la petite secrétaire qui venait de l'interrompre, une main lui attrapa le bras et la traîna dehors.

- Lâche-moi! C'est de ta faute!  
- Commence par te calmer déjà! Pourquoi c'est de ma faute? De quoi?  
- C'est à cause de toi tout ça! Si Quinn va peut-être mourir c'est de ta faute! C'est à cause de toi et de ta voix et de tes gestes et de tout... _La latina s'effondra sur le banc de l'extérieur et se mit à pleurer, la blonde quand à elle ne comprenait décidément plus rien du tout._  
- De quoi? Ecoute, je suis pas venue là pour te voir pleurer, alors tu vas arrêter de chialer, m'expliquer tout parce que je comprends plus rien du tout!

Santana se calma et regarda Brittany droit dans les yeux comme elle l'avait fait bon nombre de fois, mais pas avec le même regard, d'une façon sincère cette fois-ci.

- Je, j'étais au rendez-vous. J'étais dans les vestiaires. Et toi tu étais là, tu chantais cette chanson qui me rappelle tellement de choses et j'ai chanté sans m'en rendre compte, et nos voix, _la brune soupira_, elles allaient tellement bien ensemble Brittany. T'aurais dût entendre ça, et, _elle baissa la tête, fixant ses mains_, pendant la chanson je t'ai regardée, t'étais tellement, sereine et belle et j'ai paniqué, je voulais pas faire ça, faire ce jeu débile. Alors j'ai appellé Quinn pour qu'elle vienne me chercher pour que je dorme chez elle. Sur le chemin du retour, elle écrivais un sms et elle voulais pas que je l'écrive à sa place. Vu qu'elle regardait pas, elle est passée au stop et une voiture nous a fauché au niveau du carrefour, en plein dans son côté. J'ai presque pas de blessures et je suis pas tombée dans les pommes. Je suis sortie de la voiture dès que tout s'est calmé et j'ai vu Quinn, là, les jambes et le bas du ventre en sang. J'ai pris son téléphone pour appeller les pompiers et la première chose que j'ai vu sur l'écran était 'Britt, il faut que je te parle', un sms qu'elle voulait t'envoyer!

Santana releva la tête et ce qu'elle vit devant elle lui brisa le coeur. Brittany était assise par terre, recroquevillé sur elle-même, pleurant silencieusement et tremblant. Elle se leva pour le prendre dans ses bras mais dès qu'elle la toucha, cette dernière releva brusquement la tête, le visage gonflé, rougit par les larmes, ses lèvres saignaient, elle les avait sans doute mordues. La blonde se releva difficilement, fixa le regard de Santana avec des yeux vides qui donnaient froid dans le dos, et annonça:

- Je ne mérites pas de vivre. Quinn n'aurait jamais dût être amie avec moi. Je n'aurais jamais dût croire pouvoir me faire des amis sans qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Il arrive toujours quelque chose aux gens que j'aime. _Elle voulut partir mais le bras de Santana la retint._ Santana, lâche-moi, ne fait pas la même erreur que Quinn. _Elle enleva son bras violemment de la prise de la brune, puis pris une grande inspiration_. Dit à Kurt et Blaine que je n'existe plus. Ils seront mieux sans moi de toute façon. Je leur souhaite tout le bonheur du monde. À Quinn et à Puck aussi, si Quinn se remet de l'accident. Et toi, je te souhaite tout le bonheur du monde avec ton futur mari. Adieu Santana.

Brittany tourna les talons sans dire un mot de plus. _Bonne à rien_. Elle avait déjà assez parlé à son goût. _Tueuse_. Elle rejoignit le parking, récupéra son vélo et monta dessus. _De ta faute_. Elle passa chez elle, pris son iPod, des écouteurs, laissa un mot à sa mère et partit à pied vers un endroit qu'elle ne connaît que trop bien._ Adieu._

Pendant ce temps, Santana resta la bouche béante, pendant une dizaine de minutes, relatant leur conversation, les paroles de la blonde avant de se rendre compte de l'ampleur de ses mots, et surtout des mots de Brittany. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, pleura, pour Quinn, pour Brittany, pour ses parents qu'elle détestait, pour le conducteur de la voiture qu'elle détestait encore plus, pour le monde entier. Et après de longues minutes, elle comprit enfin.

* * *

oh c'est le suuuuuuuuuuspens!

et sinon, je me prépare à me faire détester... allez-y je suis prête, lâchez vous.

après 10 chapitres je voudrais remercier toutes ces personnes qui mettent des reviews à chaque chapitre, Juju8, Ellerrina, covergirls06, FabPezBerry78 pour n'en citer que quelques unes. #coeur

(ps: je ne répondrais plus aux review anonymes (Guest), même si elles me font plaisir, pensez à mettre un pseudo :))


	11. Je te déteste pas

amis du jour, bonjour.

amis du soir, bonsaor.

me revoilà très rapidement, parce que vous vous impatientiez tous là, bah me voili avec un nouveau chapitre mes enfants!

**Juju8** : bah écoute ça va très bien et toi? Oui ça fait un moment! Oui, même si c'est pas gentil pour Quinnie, un petit accident ou deux ça fait toujours du bien :') si tu as trouvé le chapitre précédent court, tu vas me tuer pour celui-là mais je pouvais pas m'arrêter après! bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

**covergirls06** : voui, c'est pas de sa faute, mais va faire rentrer ça dans la petite tête de Santana Lopez! ahah :3 je veux pas te gâcher alors je te propose de lire... :3 et merci pour ta review!

**FabPezBerry76** : ahah, je suis trop méchante ! t'inquiètes pas pour brittoune va! enfin.. Si, inquiète toi. bref... bonne lecture et merci pour ta review!

**Titimaya** : merci beaucoup !

**Satani** : je sais, tout le monde me déteste à cause de cette fic, même ma meilleure amie ahah! mais tu as le droit. moi aussi je me déteste pour faire subir ça à Brittany... la suite arrive vite là, c'est un côté positif en ces temps de malheur pour notre britt! non? :3 oh, merci beaucoup pour ton conseil, et merci pour te review.

* * *

Brittany marcha lentement, la musique dans les oreilles, n'importe quelle musique triste, car oui Brittany était comme tous les ados, avec une playlist de musiques tristes pour s'attrister encore plus. Mais après tout, au point où elle en était, la blonde n'avait pas besoin de musique pour être triste. Même les histoires racontée dans les musiques, le gars qui s'en va avec une autre fille et tout, n'étaient rien comparé à la vie de Brittany. Sa vie entière était un désastre, depuis le collège. Si elle avait aimé les garçons ça aurait été mieux vous croyez ? Peut-être. Peut-être qu'elle aurait juste pleuré un bon coup pour un amour non partagé plutôt que de tomber amoureuse de la première fille qu'il lui tombe sous la main. C'était du grand n'importe quoi. Quinn, Blaine, Kurt, tout le glee club, elle n'était pas assez bien pour eux. Déménager ici avait été une grosse erreur. Après seulement 4 jours de cours ici, c'était un désastre. Quinn était mourante pour ne pas dire morte à cause d'elle. Blaine et Kurt s'étaient fait du souci. Santana la détestait. Elle ne méritait définitivement pas de rester ici, du moins pas sur cette planète. Après 30 minutes de pensées à travers sa musique, Brittany arriva enfin au lieu tant convoité. Elle était déjà venue ici depuis son arrivée, pendant les vacances, pour respirer. L'eau et la hauteur lui faisaient du bien. Mais ils l'attiraient aussi. Elle s'était dit que ce soir, enfin ce soir elle allait pouvoir sentir cette eau, plonger dedans et ne sentir qu'elle, ne plus sentir cette douleur permanente, ses cicatrices sur son ventre. Son cœur. Elle effleura la structure en acier du bout des doigts, frissonnant au contact froid. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu du pont et fixa l'horizon. Elle ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Elle n'avait plus la notion du temps. Elle enjamba la barrière épaisse et se mis assise dessus, balançant ses pieds dans le vide, trouvant cette sensation plus qu'agréable.

Pendant ce temps, Santana paniquait, elle courait. Le pont était à une vingtaine de minutes à pied de l'hôpital. Et si Brittany avait déjà sauté ? Et si elle n'allait pas là-bas ? Bien-sûr que si elle allait là-bas, où aller sinon ? Santana avait vu et senti l'acier de ce pont tellement de fois. Elle était venue elle aussi tellement de fois qu'au bout de 20 minutes de course, elle entendait déjà les fracas de l'eau contre les épaisses poutres. Elle continua sur sa lancée et se stoppa net à 500 m du pont. Elle était là, balançant ses jambes comme une enfant sur une balançoire. Bien-sûr, elle aurait pût courir, l'attraper par la taille, lui dire de ne pas sauter. Mais c'était trop dur. Beaucoup trop dur. En même temps elle ne voulait pas que Brittany saute. Alors s'approcha, se mit à une distance de l'eau car malgré tout, Santana avait une faiblesse : la hauteur. Elle avait le vertige. Elle cria. De toutes ses forces. Elle cria le plus fort possible mais la seule réponse qu'elle eut fut l'écho de son cri. Elle continua, mais Brittany ne l'entendais pas. Evidemment elle avait ses écouteurs. Santana s'assit par terre, sur le bitume froid et pleura tellement, comme elle avait pleuré lorsque qu'elle avait vu Quinn allongée, baignant dans son sang. Tout à coup, elle entendit des bruits, des frottements. Elle releva la tête et vit que Brittany était en train de se relever et de se mettre debout sur la barrière en acier, enlevant un de ces écouteurs puis le deuxième, débrancha le fil, le rangea dans la poche de sa veste de cheerleader. Elle paniqua et cria, comme un dernier cri.

- BRITTANY NON !

Dans un geste calme et lent, elle se retourna et vit Santana, encore plus effondrée que tout à l'heure.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là Lopez ? _Son ton était froid._

- Saute pas.

- Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi je sauterais pas ?! Pour que tu aies un souffre-douleur ?! Pour que la mort de Quinn aille sur le dos de quelqu'un et que ce soit le mien ?!

- Non !

- Pourquoi alors ?!

- Parce que j'ai pas eu le temps de te connaître… _Santana baissa la tête, honteuse._

- Tu m'en a pas donné l'occasion ! T'as cru que j'allais t'attendre éternellement Santana ?! Que j'allais m'accrocher à toi comme si tu étais ma bouée de sauvetage ?!

- Non ! Juste ne saute pas… Je… Je veux pas te perdre…

- Tu veux pas me perdre ?! Alors que depuis 4 jours tu prends un malin plaisir à me faire chier ?! Et puis après tout, Quinn a voulu être mon amie, regarde le résultat !

- Mais c'est pas de faute !

- Tu l'as dit toi-même !

- J'ai dit ça sur le coup de la colère… Je suis désolée…

- C'est pas tes excuses qui vont m'empêcher de toucher le fin fond de cette rivière !

- Je sais ! Juste… Saute pas… Et Kurt ? Si tu sautes, il recommencera… Faut pas qu'il recommence… Santana retomba au sol, pleurant de plus belle.

- Attend, tu sais pour Kurt ? Qu'il se… ?

- Evidemment ! Kurt est la personne la plus adorable du monde, quand j'ai su qu'il se faisait ça je l'ai tout de suite engueulé, puis Hobbit m'a dit d'y aller plus doucement avec Kurt et ça a fonctionné, il a arrêté. Maintenant, si il perd encore quelqu'un, il recommencera à se couper. C'est sur… Je veux pas le perdre. Ça fera trop d'un coup. Quinn, toi, Kurt… _Brittany resta presque bouche bée, Santana avait un cœur ?_ Mais je suppose que ça Kurt te la pas dit. Car tu me déteste, il t'as laissé te faire ton opinion. Il est beaucoup trop gentil.

- Je te déteste pas…

- Oh que si tu me détestes. Sinon tu serais pas là, à vouloir sauter en haut d'un pont.

- Si je suis là, c'est parce que je tiens trop à vous tous. Si je reste ici, il va vous arriver quelque chose. A chaque fois que j'ai des amis c'est pareil. C'est pour ça que j'en avais pas en Californie. Sauf mes petites amies. _Un silence s'installa et Brittany se remit à parler vraiment vraiment très bas._ Je suis qu'une ex-junkie qui se coupe le gras du bide. Je mérites pas de vivre ici. _Elle se retourna vers la rivière, poussa sur ses jambes et entendit un cri derrière elle. Elle sentit le vent contre elle, puis l'eau, puis plus rien._

* * *

__Je suis prête à recevoir des commentaires de haine, allez-y, je suis prête!

_ps: Sarah, ne me déteste pas! _

je publierais surement le prochain chapitre pendant les vacances, parce que non, la fiction n'est pas finie, ne paniquez pas!


	12. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi Lopez?

bonjour tout le monde, c'est les vacances, donc l'occasion pour moi d'écrire plus! ^^

j'espère que l'attente n'est pas été trop longue pour vous, mais je pense que ça a été :3

à partir de ce chapitre et à cause de ma flemme importante, je réponds aux reviews en mp, sauf pour les guests, à qui je répondrais ici.

**Juju8** : t'en fais pas, t'as le droit de rire sur son gras du bide c'était un peu fait pour ^^ j'avoue que je suis pas très fière de ma Santana, mais je voulais faire ressentir quelque chose tu vois? si c'est de la pitié... tant pis :') ahah. voilà, là je suis en vacance jusqu'au 4 novembre. pas toi? :)

**Sarah** : ahhhhhhhhhh, vtff :') au moins je m'excuse, c'est l'attention qui compte ! c'est bon, le voilà ton chapitre après 464587 messages sur facebook et 57587 insultes en cours ! j'espère que tu es contente mdrrrrr. bien-sûr que je continue, bien-sûr que j'ai de l'imagination, bien-sûr que je suis géniale. tu crois quoi? 3333

juste petit détails, les pensées de britt sont en italiques, et les sms ont changés de "forme" si je peux dire, car l'ancien format me plaisais pas, j'espère que ça va pas trop vous perturber. :)

* * *

Vous connaissez cette sensation de lourdeur qu'on a le soir quand on se couche après une longue journée, cette impression de peser 3 tonnes, que chacun de nos membres est en plomb ? Brittany ressentait ça, maintenant. Elle se sentait lourde. Elle sentait plus le froid de l'eau, le vent contre elle. Elle se sentait juste lourde. Il faisait noir, elle ne savait pas où elle était. Tout à coup, tout s'éclaircit. Elle se dit qu'enfin, elle est accepté au paradis, enfin elle retrouverais tous les gens qu'elle a perdu.

- Bon Brittany !

_Hein ? Qui m'appelle là ? Dieu a pas cette voix-là ? Si ?_

- Pieeeeeeeeerce !

_Attendez... Mais c'est Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout là lui ? Anderson, laisse-moi aller au paradis tranquille !_

- Brittany dit le si t'as la flemme hein, j'me tire.

_La flemme de quoi? Je pige plus rien. Qu'il se tire après tout._

- Bon ok, tu l'auras voulu.

_Il est partit. Bon, je t'attend Jésus, Bouddha, Allah, viens me chercher._ Un liquide froid toucha la peau de Brittany qui ouvrit les yeux en ouvrant grand la bouche. Elle se retrouva sur son lit, assise, avec un Blaine souriant en face d'elle.

- Merci mon dieu t'es réveillée. Je chante aussi mal que ça ?

- Quoi ? Attend, attend ! T'es pas parti avec Kurt toi ?

- Hein ? Non mais si tu veux je m'en vais, je serais mieux à tripoter mon petit ami plutôt que ma guitare !

- Hein ? Eurk non ! Mais je me suis endormie ou…?

- Bah ouais. J'ai commencé à chanter et t'étais sur ton téléphone. J'ai fermé les yeux genre 2 minutes et tu dormais.

- Wow. Donc tout ça c'était un rêve ?

- Tout ça quoi ?

- Hm, bah j'ai rêvé en gros que je me suicidais, que Quinn avait eu un accident et que Santana pleurait pour moi... Blaine resta à fixer Brittany quelques secondes puis se mit à rire. C'est pas drôle connard !

- Siiiiii ! _Brittany claqua la cuisse de Blaine qui cria sous la douleur._ Ça fait mal connasse !

- Bien fait. _Quelques minutes de silence passèrent puis Blaine l'interrompit._ Ne fais pas ça Britt.

- Quoi ?

- Te suicider. S'il te plait, ne fais pas ça.

- Ok, j'y penserais la prochaine fois.

- T'as intérêt. _Les deux amis se firent un câlin puis se remirent au travail._

* * *

- Aller les jeunes ! Qui commence ?

- Nous monsieur !

- Ok donc Rachel et Artie, allez-y.

Rachel et Artie chantèrent _Fly_ de Rihanna et Nicki Minaj. C'était vraiment joli parce que Rachel gérait bien la partie douce de Rihanna tandis qu'Artie rappait super bien les parties de Nicki. Ensuite vint Tina et Sam qui chantèrent _3_, faisant de Brittany la plus joyeuse des fans de Britney. Puis vint le tour de Quinn et Puck. Brittany attendait vraiment leur performance depuis le début pour pouvoir bien les observer. _Allez-y Minnie et Mickey, tata Brittany vous regarde._

- Ouais, donc Mr Schue on va chanter _Adore You_ de Miley Cyrus. _Qu-quoi ? Oh mon dieu c'est une déclaration d'amour en direct, c'est trop mignon._

- Allez-y les enfants. Puck attrapa sa guitare et il démarra la musique en même temps que les autres musiciens.

[Puck]

Baby, baby, are you listening

Wondering where you've been all my life

I just started living

Oh baby, are you listening

Puck regarda Brittany dans les yeux qui se sentit un peu gênée puis il tourna le regard vers Quinn, lui fit un sourire triste pour finalement fixer Santana, un sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. _Oh mon dieu non, pas avec elle Puckerman._

[Puck et Quinn]

When you say you love me,

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me,

Know I need you more

Oh I adore you-ou-ou

I adore you-ou-ou

_Leurs voix ensembles sont juste indescriptibles. En plus cette chanson est parfaite pour eux. Pourquoi elle, pourquoi Lopez ?_ Brittany fronça les sourcils.

[Quinn]

Baby can you hear me

When I'm crying out for you

I'm scared oh so scared

But when you're near me

I feel like I'm standing with an army

I am armed with weapons

_Oh Q._ Brittany fit un grand sourire à Quinn pendant qu'elle chantait, celle-ci lui rendit.

[Puck et Quinn]

When you say you love me,

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me,

Know I need you more

Oh I adore you-ou-ou

I adore you-ou-ou

[Puck]

I love lying next to you

I could do this for eternity, you and me

We're meant to be in holy matrimony

God knew exactly what he was doing

When he led me to you

[Quinn]

When you say you love me,

Know I love you more

And when you say you need me,

Know I need you more

Boy I adore you-ou-ou

I adore you-ou-ou

Puck lâcha la dernière note et Mr Schuester les félicita et puis les deux chanteurs retournèrent s'asseoir.

- Super chanson vous deux ! Un message à faire passer Puck ? _Oh putain, elle pouvait pas se taire Shakira ?_

- Hm, ouais. Je sais pas si vous savez mais moi et Santana on sort ensemble. _Brittany jeta un regard à Quinn juste à côté d'elle qui regardait son portable._

- Ouah, quelle chance de sortir avec le sosie raté de JLo, bonne pêche Puckerman.

- Ferme là Britney Spears ! Va te-

- Me quoi ? Vas-y continue ! _Brittany se leva de sa chaise, menaçant Santana du doigt._

- Va te… Va te faire foutre !

- Vaut mieux pour toi !

- Oh, on se calme ! Santana, au lieu de te battre avec ta camarade, veux-tu bien passer avec ton binôme s'il te plaît ?

- Bon, Porcelaine, on y va !_ Kurt suivit Santana en soupirant, il lui sourit et elle sourit en retour, ce qui fut très rare ces derniers temps._ Bon, on va chanter By The Grace Of God de Katy Perry, et avant que quelqu'un pose la question cette chanson n'est pour personne, sauf peut-être pour prouver au Hobbit n*2 que je chante mieux Katy Perry que lui. _Elle jeta un regard de défi à Blaine._

- On réglera ça plus tard Lopez. _Lui lança Blaine._

- Bon, allez-y.

[Santana]

Was 27, surviving my return sadder

A long vacation but it sound so big

Was full of secrets, locked it tight like iron mountain

Running on empty sweater case

Thought I wasn't enough, found I wasn't so tough

Laying on the bathroom floor

We were living on a falling line

And I fell, the fault was all mine

Couldn't take it anymore

[Kurt et Santana]

By the grace of God

There was no other way

I picked myself back up

I knew I had to stay

I put one foot in front of the other

And I looked in the mirror and decided to stay

Wasn't gonna let love take me up that way

[Kurt]

I thank my slover for keeping my head above the water

When the truth was like swallowing sand

Now every morning hope there is no more mourning

Can finally see myself again

I know I am enough, possible to be loved

It was not about me

Now I have to rise above

Let the universe call the bluff

Yeah, the truth will set you free

[Kurt et Santana]

By the grace of God

There was no other way

I picked myself back up

I knew I had to stay

I put one foot in front of the other

And I looked in the mirror and decided to stay

Wasn't gonna let love take me up that way

[Santana]

That way, no, not in the name of love

That way, no, I am not giving up

[Santana]

By the grace of God

I picked myself back up

I put one foot in front of the other

And I looked in the mirror

Looked in the mirror

[Kurt et Santana]

By the grace of God

There was no other way

I picked myself back up

I knew I had to stay

I put one foot in front of the other

And I looked in the mirror and decided to stay

Wasn't gonna let love take me up that way

Tout le monde était impressionné, leurs voix allaient vraiment bien ensemble. A la fin, tout le monde applaudit pour les deux chanteurs, sauf Quinn qui semblait juste applaudir pour Kurt.

**A Blaine :**

Hey les gays, rdv dans les vestiaires des cheerleaders après le glee club pour parler à Q.

On entendit le téléphone de Blaine sonner.

**A Blaine :**

Très discret, bravo Anderson.

**De Blaine :**

Je t'enmerde, mais on sera là.

_Bon, bien. Quinn maintenant._

**A Quinn :**

Vestiaires après le glee club, faut qu'on parle Q.

Quinn sentit son téléphone vibrer, regarda le message puis regarda Brittany en hochant la tête et souriant tristement. _Pauvre Quinn._

- Bon notre dernier groupe, Blaine et Brittany!

- Ouep. _Brittany se leva avec beaucoup d'entrain._ On va chanter More Than Words d'Extreme.

- Bon, bah alors c'est parti.

[Blaine]

Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

It's not that I want you

Not to say, but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

[Blaine et Brittany]

More than words is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

[Blaine]

What would you do

[Brittany]

If my heart was torn in two

[Blaine et Brittany]

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

La de la de da

La de la de da

More than words

La de la de da

[Brittany]

Now that I've tried to

Talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is

Close your eyes

And just reach out your hands and touch me

Hold me close don't ever let me go

More than words is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

'Cause I'd already know

[Blaine et Brittany]

What would you do if my heart was torn in two

More than words to show you feel

That your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away

Then you couldn't make things new

Just by saying I love you

More than words.

Tout le monde se tut pendant quelques secondes avant que Tina n'applaudisse énergiquement, suivie par tout le monde. Mr. Schuester prit enfin la parole.

- Waw les jeunes. C'était… émouvant. Un message à faire passer ?

- Nope, pas pour moi. _Brittany se rassit_. Mais je suppose que Blainou chantais pour son Kurtinou. _Blaine la suivit en hochant la tête et en soupirant, lorsqu'il passa derrière, il lui claqua le derrière de la tête._

* * *

Après le glee club, comme prévu, Brittany était dans les vestiaires attendant Quinn, Kurt et Blaine. Son téléphone vibra.

**De Blaine :**

Peu paaA veniiur Urgance

**A Blaine :**

Hm, ok, va tripoter ton copain c'est ça. Est-ce qu'entre deux galoches tu peux lui dire que je l'appelle tout à l'heure pour lui raconter ?

**De Blaine :**

Ouuuuuuui

**A Blaine :**

Bien, gentil garçon.

Aucunes réponses. Bon y'avait plus qu'à attendre Quinn. Elle entendit des pas se rapprocher, puis vit une petite tête blonde se faufiler entre les casiers.

- Britt ?

- J'suis là ! _Quinn rejoignit son amie, sourit en la voyant et lui fit un câlin._ Bon, déjà Kurt et son abruti de copain devaient venir mais ils sont en séance de tripotage. _Quinn balaya ses paroles d'un geste de main._

- Tu vas devoir t'y habituer. Même si tu as l'air d'avoir déjà des habitudes ici après 5 jours.

- Ouep. Bref, on est pas là pour parler d'eux, mais de toi-

- Moi ?

- Et Puckerman. _Quinn baissa la tête, regardant ses mains._

- Y'a rien à dire.

- Oh que si, j'ai plein de trucs à dire, alors je parle et tu m'arrêtes quand tu veux parler ok ?

- Hm-m.

- Déjà, qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec Lopez ? Sérieusement elle s'est pas trouvé une autre proie qu'un gars amoureux ? Il est clairement amoureux de toi, et quand je dis clairement c'est très clairement. Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Et-

- Je suis pas amoureuse de Puck.

- Je suis pas aveugle Q. Les autres voient pas parce qu'ils connaissent Puck et ils te connaissent toi. Mais moi je viens d'arriver, je vois que les apparences et là je peux te dire que ce que je vois, c'est de l'amour. Comme de Grey's : Derek aime Meredith. Meredith aime Derek-

- Tout le monde le sait, sauf eux. _Brittany resta sous le choc quelques secondes._

- Attend tu regardes Grey's ?

- Bien évidemment. _Quinn souria et leva enfin la tête vers son amie._ Britt, je sais pas si je suis amoureuse de lui ou pas, de toute façon ça a aucune importance parce que Puck n'est pas… Il m'aime pas. Il aime les filles rebelles, Santana, toutes ces filles des Skanks, mais surement pas moi. Je suis bien trop gentille.

- Mais non ! Arrête de dire ça ok ? Je suis sûre qu'il sort avec Santana juste pour la popularité et pour rester craint par tout le monde. Parce que sortir avec toi ferait de lui quelqu'un de moins menaçant, car sa petite amie serait une fille adorable et super gentille. _Brittany sourit et Quinn lui rendit son sourire._

- T'es mignonne. Mais ça va pas le faire changer d'avis tout ça.

- Non, mais tu sais ce qui pourrait ?

- Hm ?

- Une chanson !

- Tu penses à quoi exactement ?

- Mardi, on a glee club pas vrai ? Ce qui nous laisse, à toi et à moi, 3 jours pour préparer une chanson.

- Hm, ok. Quelle chanson ?

- Une chanson de Britney, bitch.

- Je te permets pas de m'insulter. Laquelle ?

- Devine.

* * *

alors, des idées?

je vous laisse jusque je ne sais quand car je suis pas là la semaine prochaine, donc je peux pas vous donner de date pour le prochain chapitre, mais celui était long quand même *fière de soi-même* ^^

bisoooooooooooooous.


End file.
